Loving Without Fear
by eReedus
Summary: "Claimed! She's mine. I saw 'er first." While out hunting one day, Daryl and Beth run into trouble in the form of 'The Claimers'. Can Daryl save her? How far will he go to protect the only good thing he's ever known? Can they ever go back to who they were before Beth was 'claimed? Can they find a way to love without fear, when fear has been keeping them alive? SEE WARNINGS IN A/N
1. Chapter 1 Hope

**A/N. **

**This will be a four chapter one shot (three of which are already written). I wanted a break from my multi chapter stories for a while so decided to write this. The idea came about from prompts Lola and I were putting together and discussing. LolaRitaVida took two of them and created the fabulous fictions 'LITTLE SHOP OF PLEASURES' &amp; 'THE LITTLE GAMES WE PLAY'... go read them, they are awesome. And I took this one. The premise is "How far would Daryl go to protect Beth when they find themselves in danger." I started to think about what might've happened, if instead of running into 'the claimer gang' on his own as he did in the show, he ran into them whilst with Beth. Would he protect her from them? Could he protect her? How far would he go and what would he be willing to do? I hope my take on this keeps you entertained. It's Bethyl centric as always, but NOT the sweet and fluffy Bethyl I usually write :-)**

**WARNING: This story contains very bad language, violence, verbal and physical/sexual abuse and later on, explicit sex. It also concentrates on rape as a central theme. Please do not read any further if any of these topics are offensive or upsetting to you... this isn't fluffy. Otherwise please enjoy some yummy Bethyl goodness, eventually... and please don't forget to review. **

**NB...IN RESPONSE TO CERTAIN COMMENTS I'VE BEEN RECEIVING SINCE CHAPTER THREE WAS POSTED, I FEEL THE NEED TO REITERATE THAT THIS FIC FOCUSES ON RAPE AND MISOGYNISTIC BEHAVIOUR AND INCLUDES VERY DARK MATERIAL. IF SEEING BETH IN THIS KIND OF STORYLINE OFFENDS/UPSETS YOU, PLEASE DO NOT READ...YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. eReedus xx**

**Loving Without Fear**

**Chapter One**

**"Hope" **

Daryl was hunting in the woods surrounding the funeral home. He and Beth had been staying there for a few weeks now, since fleeing the prison, and had become quite settled. It had everything they needed and they'd both taken the chance to catch their breath. To slow down and recharge for a while. Beth usually stayed back at the house when Daryl went hunting, taking care of other things that she was better equipped for.

Over the weeks they'd been there, they'd slowly established a routine that suited them both. Daryl liked it more than he'd ever admit. He liked Beth more than he'd like to admit too. He'd grown attached to her in ways he perhaps shouldn't have, attached to the little routine that was their life now. More than that he was attached to the hope that one day they could be more than just two people that had been thrown together off the back of a tragedy. It was hope that he'd never have had before she came along to show him life could be better, life could be good despite the world that surrounded them.

Today was a break from that routine though, Beth was accompanying Daryl on his little hunting trip for once. She'd been pestering for him for lessons on using his crossbow for ages and he'd finally given in. He'd enjoyed being up close to her more than he probably should have too. The electricity that jolted through his body as he stood behind the blonde, the heady intoxication from her sweet scent as his face brushed past her golden curls, the shiver that travelled along his spine to places he'd long forgotten about as his hands touched her soft warm skin. Yes, he'd definitely enjoyed it all a lot more than he should have.

They'd been away from the house for a few hours when they decided to head back. They'd caught all they needed and it would be getting dark soon. Beth had surprised the archer by how quickly she'd mastered his bow. She hadn't complained at how heavy it was or how hard it was to reload, and after a few failed attempts she'd even shot her first rabbit. Daryl should've known she'd have coped with it without moaning though, Beth was good at everything she tried and more capable of taking care of herself than he'd ever given her credit for.

"So…Daryl, seein' as I caught dinner… are ya gonna cook it for me? Seems only fair." Beth's voice was laden with a playful confidence as a proud smirk crossed her lips.

She turned to glance over her shoulder, seeking out Daryl's gaze, which she was pretty sure would be on her ass. She'd noticed the way he'd been looking at her recently when he didn't think she could see. She'd also noticed he was oblivious to the fact she'd been looking back at him with the exact same need and longing.

Beth grinned wildly and flashed her sapphire blue eyes at her companion as they carried on walking in the direction of the house.

Beth was flirting. Daryl may not have had that much experience with the opposite sex before the world went to shit, but he did know when Beth Greene was flirting with him. And that seemed to be all the time lately. She'd speak to him and then get flustered and embarrassed and start to blush. He'd noticed how she would continuously twirl her hair tightly around her forefinger and flick her eyes everywhere except to meet his directly, how she'd dig her teeth into her lower lip and pull it into her mouth as her eyes shone with something he could only hope was lust. And he liked it, he liked that she appreciated him, that she might even want him in some way…just a little bit. A warm tingling coursed through him and his abdomen started to throb at the thought Beth Greene had any kind of feelings for him other than those of being her friend and her protector. Of course he knew nothing would ever come of it, it was just Beth's way and she didn't mean anything by it, she'd be the same with anyone she was stuck with, trying to lighten and make the best of a bad situation. But knowing that didn't stop the filthy thoughts that rampaged through his mind as he imagined every curve and plane of the perfect body that lay hidden beneath her clothes. It didn't stop him imagining running his rough hands and soft tongue over every single inch of it.

"'kay…the girl caught 'erself one rabbit and suddenly she's a damn hunter, huh?!" Daryl smirked back at her, glancing up sexily through his bangs as he chewed nervously on the pad of his thumb, trying his best to flirt back, or at least let her know he knew she was flirting. He never was any good with women or communicating his feelings though, so he felt way out of his depth here, probably looking more like a grimacing serial killer than the love-struck fool he was.

"I think I did good. It was my first time after all Daryl, and…." Beth was abruptly cut off mid-sentence by the hunter.

"Sssshhhh." Daryl stood stock still and lifted his forefinger to his lips to motion for Beth to be quiet. He raised his other hand up in an attempt to stop her moving, lightly holding onto her forearm and pulling her back into him as if to shield her.

He'd heard something rustling amongst the trees close by and he knew instantly it wasn't a walker or an animal. It was another human, probably male if the heavy crackling sounds underfoot were anything to go by. Beth looked at him; wide eyed and confused, unsure of what to do next.

Daryl didn't want or need any trouble. They hadn't seen another soul for weeks now and he kind of liked it that way. Although Beth had tried her best to make him realise there were still good people left in the world, he knew that there were still a lot more assholes left than there were good people. Assholes that could cause a lot of trouble, especially for someone like Beth. He wasn't worried too much for himself, he could handle most things and he knew how far he would go to survive if he had to. But now he had Beth with him it was different, he had someone else to think about, someone else to protect.

Beth was delicate and soft and pure and beautiful... everything he wasn't. And he liked her being all those things, she shouldn't have to lose what she was just because the world had changed. Deep down though, he liked the fact she relied on him and she needed him. Nobody ever had before and it made him feel useful, like he had a purpose finally. He only hoped, if it came to it, he would be capable of doing whatever was needed to protect her and he wouldn't let her down, like he had with almost everyone else in his life.

Daryl tried to communicate with the blonde using his eyes and hands, he wanted them to step backwards into the thicker trees for more cover. Beth seemed to understand him so she steadily and quietly started to step backwards, following Daryl towards the trees with her hand firmly on the knife secured to her hip. But Daryl had been so preoccupied with Beth and the noises in front of them, that he'd missed the noises from behind. They backed straight into the very trouble they were trying to avoid.

"Well whata we got 'ere then? Hands in the air and don'tcha try anythin'." A course thick Georgia accent punctuated the otherwise quiet woods.

"Hey Joe, we got ourselves a pretty lil' thang ta have us some fun with tonight." The man that had appeared from nowhere was now stood behind the couple with a shotgun shoved hard into the back of Daryl's neck as his hand grabbed for Beth's hand, swiping it away from her knife. Daryl grabbed onto Beth's free hand and jerked her into his side, partially in front of himself to shield her from the stranger behind them.

"Claimed! She's mine. I saw 'er first." The man carried on, shouting now as his voice filled with excitement and his breathing became heavier and louder. His rancid breath was hot on Beth's neck as he pushed up close to her.

"Why don'tcha turn around darlin' so I can see's what I's gonna be fuckin' later? Betcha as pretty as this 'ere ass a yourn." The man's dirty hand came up to settle on Beth's rear as he squeezed hard. Beth wobbled under his sudden and forceful advance, and she couldn't stop the whimper that escaped her lips. "Get off me!"

"Don't fuckin' touch her." Daryl snarled, squeezing onto Beth's hand to try to reassure her he was still here and that he wasn't going to leave her.

Beth instantly felt sick, her stomach churning at the close proximity of the filthy stranger behind her. She daren't turnaround. She didn't think she could move, not without her legs buckling from under her. Daryl didn't move either. His bow remained secured in its usual position on his back and his other hand raised in front of him in surrender.

"Hold yer horses there a minute, Will. Lil' blondie here might be taken already. Ain't our way ta steal is it?" Joe, the grey haired man the first man had been speaking to had now decided to join in the conversation as he stepped forward from the trees in front of Beth and Daryl. He sounded calmer than the first man, more in control. Daryl had already sussed he was the leader and if he was going to get them out of this situation it was Joe he needed to reason with… or kill.

"Hey…. Ya ain't thinkin' a leavin' 'ole Len outta the fun are ya? I ain't had me no pussy fer weeks, not since that black bitch with the sword. And ain't never had none as young 'un pretty as blondie 'ere 'fore neither. Bet her pussy's as tight as a motherfucker, she looks a dirty lil' ho' too. Betcha she'll beg fer all of us ta do 'er once we get 'er warmed up." A third man appeared from behind Joe. He sounded just as excited as the first, and twice as vulgar.

Beth started to shake, they'd taken Michonne, she'd survived the fall of the prison and they'd taken her, done awful things to her. Beth was flushed crimson from anger at the knowledge they'd hurt her friend, and also embarrassment at the way they were talking about her in front of Daryl. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She felt dizzy as her racing pulse pounded hard in her ears and her mouth became dry. She knew what was about to happen and she knew she was powerless to stop it. She tightened her grip on Daryl's hand, for re assurance she wasn't as alone as she felt, although she knew Daryl was just as powerless as she was right now.

"Ain't nobody leavin' nobody outta nothin' Len, but ya'll know the rules now don'tcha? If she's his then she's off limits. There's rules for a reason, we ain't animals. We don't lie an' we don't steal. If there's somethin' ya'll want ya can call claim as long as it don't already belong ta nobody. That's the code boys." Joe announced, looking from one of his companions to the other with what appeared to be a stifled smirk.

Daryl glimpsed Beth before Will roughly dragged Daryl's head back round to face forward. She'd gone pale and quiet and he thought maybe she was going to be sick or pass out, he could feel her shaking and knew his body was the only thing holding her upright. Of course he knew what they were planning, what the sick fuckers had already done to Michonne, what their sick little minds were already doing to Beth, but he had no fucking idea what to do to stop it.

"She ain't his, Joe. Imma tellin' ya, she ain't never had a dick in 'er. Not his, not no one's. Ya can smell the tight fuckin' virgin pussy on 'er from 'ere. An' if she ain't his then I'm callin' claim. Imma fuck the bitch good, show 'er what she's been missin', what pretty boy 'ere's been too pussy to show 'er." Will was now running his nose through the back of Beth's hair and along her neck, sniffing hard as he trailed his tongue over her rigid flesh. His hand suddenly and roughly reaching around and groping her breast as he pushed and rubbed his hardened cock into the small of her back.

Beth yelped in surprise before dry retching as the awful man behind her helped himself to her body. His rancid breath invaded her nostrils until she could feel bile rising from the depths of her stomach. "Don't fuckin' touch me." Beth used all the venom she could muster as she spat the words at the dark haired man behind her, shaking her head madly to get him away from her neck and slapping his hand away from her breast.

"Leave her the fuck alone ya piece a shit, she's with me. She's mine… and she said don't touch her. So ya best not be too attached to that hand, 'cause if ya touch her with it again imma rip it off and feed it ta the next walker that passes by." Daryl knew he had to try to help her but he also knew whatever he or Beth said wouldn't do anything to persuade them from what they'd already decided on. They were just playing with them. They were going to rape Beth anyway and most likely kill him.

Daryl felt utterly sick as that thought played through his mind, bile burning his insides as it rose into his throat. He was going to have to watch, watch three fucking bastard assholes rape her as he stood there with a shotgun pointed at him and did nothing. It made him want to massacre every last motherfucking one of them and then feed them to the walkers, bit by bit. Their filthy cocks first.

"Well, we'd like ta believe ya we really would, jus' that Will 'ere knows what he's talkin' 'bout and well, he thinks yer a lyin' bastard and ya ain't never so much as touched lil' blondie here, let alone fucked 'er...Now ya can see from ma point a' view it looks like ya lyin' jus' ta stop us 'avin some fun with the lovely lady. Which is very… well noble of ya, but…we think that if ya ain't claimed 'er, if she ain't servicin' yer needs, then she's fair game for us boys. Ain't nothin' can settle a man down like sinkin' balls deep inta a tight wet pussy now is there boys?" Joe spoke calmly, even though his two companions were virtually drooling and hopping from foot to foot as they wailed in agreement with their leader, shit eating grins plastered across their faces.

"He ain't lyin'. I am with him. We've been together for months." Beth spoke up again, with just as much conviction as before, hoping they would finally leave them alone, but knowing they wouldn't. Truthfully, she'd never been so scared, the feeling of being completely and utterly powerless to stop the most horrific act she could imagine rushing through her body until she felt disoriented. The thought she would have to accept being used, being hurt, being humiliated and violated because she was too weak to stop it, filled her with anger, but it also filled her with an uncontrollable fear. An indescribable feeling of being trapped, of being useless and pathetic. Right now she wasn't even sure she'd survive the ordeal, she already felt feint from not being able to breathe properly. And now a feeling of drowning, of suffocating in fear and panic was flooding her every sense.

"See, thing is I don't believe ya Blondie... _we _don't believe ya." Joe looked at the two other men and smirked. "No offence sweet thang but ya ain't never been with a man before 'ave ya? It's written all over yer tight, fit lil' body darlin'. And well me an' ma boys 'ere could have ourselves some fun breakin' ya in… showin' ya the ropes… if ya know what I mean?" The grey haired man let out a deep laugh as he looked between Beth and Daryl, which only added to the intense feeling of horror Beth was already living.

"Ya know what I mean dont'cha bowman? Maybe we'll make ya watch… ya look like ya need a lesson in how ta treat a pretty lil' thang….'cause she don't seem too satisfied, looks frustrated ta me. What, can't ya get it up or ya jus' don't know what ta do with it? Hey, ya ain't a faggot are ya?" Joe smirked at Daryl as he waited for a reaction from the archer. But Daryl didn't give away any reaction, he kept focussed on the satisfying image of ripping the bastard open from crotch to throat with his hunting knife. Followed by ripping out the old man's innards and cramming them into his filthy mouth.

"How 'bout when we're finished with 'er, loosened 'er up fer ya, we let ya have a go? Ya'd like that wouldn't ya now? Ya can show us what yer learned. She'll a' stopped fightin' by then, they always do after the first day. Be easier fer ya ta handle." Joe really wanted a rise out of the archer, but Daryl carried on biting his tongue… literally. He'd drawn blood he'd been clenching his jaw so tight in anger.

Beth continued staring at the man, almost catatonic, tears falling freely from the corners of her eyes as she thought about Michonne and what they'd done to her, as she imagined the things they were about to do to her. Daryl was rubbing his thumb gently over the back of her trembling hand, in frustration of being so helpless more than anything else. He knew it would do nothing to calm her down or make her forget what she'd just heard.

He honestly had no idea how any man could contemplate, let alone enjoy forcing themselves on a woman. Even now there was no law or civilisation he couldn't understand it. He just hoped Beth knew that at no point and under no circumstances would he be doing anything that filthy old bastard had just implied. In fact he would be doing everything he could to make sure none of them even so much as looked at her the wrong way. He could feel Beth's fear though, he could feel her body almost collapsing, her heart almost exploding and all he wanted was to make it alright. He wanted to keep her safe and hold her tight and tell her nothing was going to happen to her. But he knew he couldn't because it would've been a lie.

Beth didn't know what to say, the grey haired man was right and everybody there knew it too, there wasn't even any point in pretending anymore.

"So we 'ave ourselves a bit of a problem don't we?" Joe stood staring at the couple with a grin on his lips, looking from one to the other. He was reading them, devouring Beth and thinking hard. He wanted some fun. He wanted to see how far he could push the couple. How far the bowman would go to help blondie and if the girl had more to her than met the eye.

"Why don'tcha join us? Ya look capable. We could use some more muscle." Joe was now talking directly at Daryl, moving his eyes over both him and his crossbow appreciatively. "And a bowman too. We can always use a proper hunter…a killer. Someone that was doin' it well 'fore this shit went down." Daryl just looked at him, his mouth set and his eyes narrowing in suspicion as he thought about the offer.

Maybe this would work. Maybe if he played along, did what they wanted and convinced them Beth was with him, they'd leave her alone. That apparently was the stupid fucking rule. They didn't steal. Problem was, how the hell was he going to convince them he was with Beth? He knew_ he_ wouldn't have a problem playing out that little fantasy, he'd imagined sliding his dick inside her on more than one occasion, which he now felt truly shitty about, but he knew out of all the bullshit those men had just spouted, one thing was true; Beth Greene was a virgin, and there was absolutely no way they were going to let this go. But at least if he didn't constantly have a shotgun against his head he might have a chance against these three assholes, a chance to get Beth out of this unscathed.

"'kay. But she stays with me, _only me_… and ya leave her the fuck alone…. Ya don't even look at her. Ya make sure they leave her alone too. She ain't available to no one… 'cept me." Daryl felt embarrassed and uncomfortable even saying those last two words and he could feel Beth's eyes burning into him. He knew she was wondering what the hell he was up to. He wanted to tell her he was doing his best to buy them some time, but he had to stay silent and hope that she understood.

"If ya can prove ya ain't lyin' and ya ain't jus' tryin' ta stop ma boys 'ere havin' some fun with lil' Miss wet dream over there…then why not? We'll leave 'er be, respect that she's yers. Them's the rules, that's the code. No lyin', no stealin'..." Joe started to turn around and then stopped, looking at Daryl from under his mess of grey hair with a seriousness, a warning to his voice "And bowman… jus' remember… sayin' she's yers ain't enough. Ain't no place for chivalry in this world no more. Everythin' left's gotta be claimed by someone. Understand?" Joe was looking over Beth again now, practically raping her with his eyes alone as he got his message across to Daryl. The older man knew they weren't together, he knew Beth was a virgin and he knew this was going to be a fun way to while away a day or two…. Until he got to the real fun part of unwrapping the pretty little blonde.

How the hell were they supposed to prove they were fucking? Daryl didn't like this game that he was being forced to play one bit, and he had the feeling Joe didn't like to lose. But Joe didn't realise Daryl didn't like to lose either, which kind of left them at stalemate.


	2. Chapter 2 Despair

**Loving Without Fear**

**Chapter Two**

**"Despair" **

Daryl and Beth were relieved of their weapons and their hands bound tightly behind them as they followed the trio of bandits through the woods for an hour, until way past dark. Neither spoke, but Daryl carried on watching her, his arm brushing against hers as he told her what she needed to know with his eyes. He wanted to reassure her he wouldn't let them touch her, to show her he was trying his best to keep her safe, but she looked distraught, pale and sickly, like she'd already given up hope of surviving, like thoughts of ending her own life were running rampant through her mind once again. But honestly, if he couldn't stop them from doing what they'd had planned since the second they'd laid eyes on her, then she would be better off dead. He had half a mind to kill her himself, end this nightmare and protect her the only way he knew how….even if they did kill him for it.

"Okay boys, now which one a' ya is gonna give up yer tent fer our newest team members, huh?" Joe was grinning as he looked at the two unkempt men next to him.

"No fuckin' way's this piece a' shit's takin' ma bed, Joe!" The dark haired man cut through the restraints that had been holding the couple captive as he almost interrupted Joe in his rush to defend his territory. Joe didn't respond with words, just looked at him with a knowing smirk.

Beth and Daryl moved their aching arms out to the front and rubbed their sore chafed wrists to ease the stiffness. Beth immediately clung as closely to Daryl's side as she could get, for security. She threaded her fingers through his, crushing them together hard enough to bruise.

They'd arrived back at what Daryl could only assume was the camp this band of bastards had been living in. It was dark but he could see well enough. It was a pretty sizeable planned out area on the edge of a clearing near to dense woodland. It was positioned well, giving them plenty of access to spot any walkers passing by, but also enough shelter for keeping hidden. There were three big tents, remnants of an old fire pit with cooking pots and piles of logs near to it, a crude walker alarm system of strung cans and scrap metal, a hammock, stacked boxes, crates full of cans and beer bottles and a couple of bashed up looking cars with their doors missing that looked like they'd been used as couches and general living spaces. Daryl also didn't fail to notice the motorcycle parked up at the back, which looked in pretty good shape, all things considered. It looked well organised and like they'd been there a good while, Daryl immediately realising that it was all Joe's doing. Those other two assholes seemed to share the same brain cell and followed Joe's orders to the letter, they'd have never put something like this together on their own.

"We ain't needin' no tent. We'll sleep out on the ground. I ain't after no special treatment." Daryl motioned to the ground over in the far corner away from the tents. He didn't want to owe these assholes a damn thing. Take nothing then you owe nothing. But then, suddenly realising what the game was, he regretted being so quick to refuse the shelter and the privacy.

"Oh..., blondie's an exhibitionist is she? Likes ta do it with an audience does she? Out in the open so we can 'ear 'er moanin' as ya put 'er the wood. Well ain't she jus' the dirtiest lil' ho ya ever met? Well I guess we'll find out soon enough, huh boys?" The three men thought that was highly amusing as they all started to laugh.

Beth was virtually hyperventilating at this point and tears had started to fall freely once more, Daryl pulled her around into his chest to stop her from collapsing. He wrapped his free arm around her to try to comfort and steady her but he could still feel her sobs, feel the thud of her heartbeat as it exploded against her ribs and through into his.

"No… I think the lil' lady at least deserves some privacy, away from us fella's. Ain't it sweet how shy she is..." Joe leant in close to Beth and almost whispered the next part. "Yunno girl, ain't nothin' makes a man harder than a woman playin' coy. Reckon yer no more than a cock tease." Beth closed her eyes and tightened her grip on Daryl, as Joe carried on, louder now.

"Well, ya can have Len's tent, since he's been so hospitable an' all... Jus' fer tonight." Daryl glared menacingly at the lump of a man stood way too close to Beth for his liking. Len began to kick the ground in anger and utter obscenities at having to give his shelter up to some redneck asshole and his cunt of a whore girlfriend.

Daryl quickly unlinked his fingers from Beth's and raised his hand to protectively cradle her head against his chest, just in case the shit started to hit the fan between these bickering jackasses. He didn't argue this time though, just nodded once in agreement. He'd take the tent for Beth's sake. Owing these assholes was the least of his worries right now. And if he had his way they wouldn't be breathing by daybreak anyhow.

Daryl helped usher an almost catatonic Beth into the tent, where they sat opposite each other in silence for a while, staring blankly into space with knees pulled up to their chests in a defensive position. Beth's shallow sobs finally subsided and she pulled herself together enough to glance up at Daryl, whose eyes were already fixed on the blonde.

"Beth?...M'sorry. We had to follow 'em, they weren't jus' gonna let us walk away, yunno that right? And I thought it would buy us some time… so we can work out what ta do." Daryl tried to sound hopeful as he kept his voice a low whisper and curled his lips into an awkward smile, but at this point he had no clue what to do. He knew exactly what Joe wanted him to do. He also knew he would have to do it if he wanted to keep those men away from her. He swallowed hard at that thought, but also couldn't help feel the familiar warm sensation that was beginning to spread through his abdomen and groin, betraying his thoughts once again.

"It ain't yer fault Daryl. I know yer only tryin' to help me. Just leave….yunno what they're gonna do to me. They had Michonne didn't they? Do ya think they did this to her? God, have they killed her? She's strong, stronger than me. Maybe she got out? Daryl…please go. I ain't worth dyin' for . There ain't anyway out, not for me, but it's not too late for you. They don't want you, they won't care if ya run, they probably want ya to run... Please Daryl, save yerself. Don't let them kill us both." Beth sounded resigned to her fate now, silent tears streaming down her face, as though her fire, her light was gone. Despair had taken their place in her soul.

"Don'tcha dare give up. Ya hear me? Joe's playin' a game is all. And I ain't ever gonna fuckin' leave ya. Don't ask me again, girl. Whatever happens Imma be here with ya." Daryl paused, he wasn't sure if telling Beth the truth would make it worse or better, he quickly decided nothing could make this fucked up situation any worse, so carried on.

"He knows we ain't together… in that kinda way, and he wants ta see how far I'll go ta keep ya safe. He wants ta know if I'll… if I'll…yunno…ta stop 'em from claimin' ya….I know it's sick Beth, they're a bunch a sick twisted assholes and I ain't gonna do anythin' ta ya. I jus' gotta figure out how ta kill Joe. With him gone the other two'll jus' run. They ain't got enough brains ta work out what ta do on their own, or enough balls ta do it."

Beth stared at him blankly, her tears dried up now "Why would they do that? Why's he playin' with us?" Beth didn't understand it at all. She had no comprehension why people were as twisted and evil as they were these days. She was just too damn innocent and pure to even imagine the awful shit inside their heads.

"'cause he's a sick fuck and what else da they have ta do all day now 'cept play mind games?"

"But… they have rules, Daryl. He said so. They would leave me alone wouldn't they….If you claimed me?" Beth sounded frantic but hopeful all of a sudden as her mind raced with what was the ideal solution, like she'd just found a light at the end of the tunnel. They maybe weren't going to touch her, they only wanted to see if Daryl would. And that would be okay, more than okay. She'd imagined that happening so many times, she'd wanted to be his for so long, for them to be more than just companions, friends, partners. She'd imagined him touching her, kissing her, running his hands over her body as he made love to her. Maybe they could have that now and everything would be okay.

"S'pose…but they're stupid fuckin' rules an' I ain't claimin' ya. Ya ain't a bloody animal Beth. An' even if I did, ya know they'd jus' kill me one day anyway, don't ya? Get rid a me so yer on yer own." Daryl understood the game. Beth and he didn't win whatever happened. They were being used for entertainment and as soon as they ceased to be entertaining they would be killed, like Michonne probably had been and countless other innocent women too.

"What if I let him then? I could try to kill him... or distract him and you could take the other two? They might even run, you said so?" Daryl stared at her in disbelief. Beth really had lost her senses if she thought she could kill Joe, he was a huge beast of a man. If he was on top of her she'd not be able to breathe let alone kill him.

"No fuckin' way Beth. I ain't sittin' here like a damn pussy while ya put yerself in danger ta save ma dumb ass! I'll think a' somethin'." Daryl was pissed now, he felt useless, weak and he knew he was about to fail yet another person he cared about.

He really did have no idea what to do, other than try to get the upper hand somehow. Him versus three men with weapons though? He had no chance, but if he started a fight, it might be enough of a distraction for Beth to get out. There was another more pressing matter right now though. Daryl knew anytime soon the men would be expecting to see some action between him and Beth. Proof she was his. And he knew if there wasn't any, they were going to come for her. They would claim what he was too scared to. Beth Greene's virginity.

"Daryl?" Beth looked at him, her eyes wide, suddenly filled with hope not fear. She sat up on her knees and slowly crawled over to him, her face almost touching his.

"Hhhmmmm." Daryl instantly lost all power of speech and couldn't help but close his eyes, just for the shortest of moments.

He could feel her warm comforting breath on his neck, smell the clean sweet scent of her hair. He knew exactly what she was going to ask him. She still didn't get it, even if he did claim her, sleep with her, they would kill him and take her anyway. But maybe he should try to make her first time something more than being abused by three filthy old men. If he couldn't protect her, couldn't stop them, he at least owed her that much, didn't he? It was all his damn fault anyway, he should never have taken her hunting in the first place. He could've been back home by now, lying quietly beside her in the darkness of their bedroom. He could have been watching her sleep, tracing his fingers along the soft contours of her body as he did on so many occasions when he knew she was so deeply asleep she'd never remember. He could have been back in his favourite place in the world, but instead they were here.

"I want you to claim me Daryl. I want to belong to you...Please? Make me yours?" Beth's breathing had become heavy and Daryl couldn't help but stare at her neck, her chest, mesmerised as her pulse point throbbed under a thin sheen of sweat, entranced as her breasts heaved in and out as she knelt in front of him. He could already feel every part of his body screaming 'yes', even though the words wouldn't leave his mouth.

"There's four men here, but it's only you that I want to belong to. Daryl… don't let them do this to me. I know you can handle yourself, they ain't gonna kill ya. They'll leave ya alone once they ain't got a game to play anymore, they need you. We'll be safe, I know you can protect me. You always have. I trust you... I need you to claim me Daryl." Beth's soft warm lips were now skimming along his cheek as she whispered words that made his stomach flip, her breath brushed lightly against his ear as his flesh tingled with an electricity he'd never known before. "I know you'll do whatever ya have to, to protect me. Ya do wanna protect me don't ya Daryl?" Beth was desperate, she wanted him so badly, more than she'd ever realised.

Daryl's head was spinning in confusion, his mouth dry as he tried to speak. He'd wanted to make Beth Greene his for the longest time, but this was wrong…so wrong. Wasn't it? She was being forced into it. He was being forced into it. He wasn't a fucking rapist, he couldn't do it, or could he? Not when he knew she had no other choice than to ask him.

"Nah, Beth. Ya don't know what yer askin'. I'll think a' somethin' else, gimme some time. I'm gonna get ya outta here." He was doing his best to back away from her, to ignore the raging hard on pushing uncomfortably into his pants. The hard on that was betraying his filthy thoughts, thoughts that made him no better than the three men outside. Images of his dick sliding in and out of her tight virgin pussy, of his mouth sucking on her perfect nipples, his calloused hands roaming over the soft silky skin of her body as they had done so many times before, this time as she moaned his name, begging for more. Jesus, what the fuck was wrong with him? He was just as depraved as them.

"Daryl…I want you. I've wanted you for such a long time. Since we burned down that house, since we made a life with each other…a good life. Please Daryl. Don't let them ruin it all. We can have that again. Just don't let them touch me. You know you can stop them if ya want to." Beth pressed her lips into his jaw. It was a slow lingering kiss, followed by more fervent, desperate kisses as she moved higher, towards his ear.

"I know ya want me, I've seen the way ya look at me when you think I'm not lookin', it's the same way I look at you. I know ya ain't noticed, but I want you too Daryl. I know what ya wanted to tell me that night in the kitchen because I wanted to tell you the same." Unable to hold back any longer, Daryl groaned out, a long deep wanton noise. He curled his arms around Beth's waist and brought her onto his lap, hard against his erection as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Beth?...I ain't like them, I swear I ain't gonna hurt ya. And I won't let anyone else hurt ya, ever." Daryl clasped his hands around either side of her face, and moved towards her until his mouth touched hers, until he was slowly kissing her soft pink lips. His tongue brushed over them and into her welcoming mouth. She was warm and soft and when he felt her moans vibrating through him, he knew he had to be in heaven. Nothing he'd ever tasted was so sweet or lovely as this. He was lost for a moment in another world as Beth clung to him, moving her lips over his, her tongue invading parts of him no one ever had before. Then he remembered where they were and why they were doing this. He broke away from her.

"Beth… we don't gotta... We can jus' stop. It ain't right they're makin' us do this. I feel like one a' them. I feel like I'm forcin' ya… which is what the fuckin' bastard wants." Daryl looked anguished as he rubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He wanted her, of course he did, but on his terms not theirs. He knew if he didn't do something soon though they would take her, they'd probably even kill her after they were finished. And kill him too for refusing to join in.

Beth ignored his concerns, she grabbed his face and kissed him hard before breathlessly pulling away. She needed to explain once and for all "Are ya stupid Daryl Dixon? Ya ain't forcin' me. I've wanted to do this with ya for months, are ya totally blind? Ya really couldn't see how much I wanted ya? Please Daryl….yunno what they'll do, all three of 'em, if ya don't claim me, if they don't see us together tonight... Daryl I'm scared… please?" A solitary tear fell from Beth's eye before Daryl brought his thumb up to her cheek and brushed it away.

"Shushhh...I won't let 'em touch ya. Swear."

They continued to look at each other, Daryl still holding her face, tracing the outline of her now slightly swollen pink lips with his thumb. He desperately wanted to kiss those sweet soft lips again, he wanted to make her see how much he cared about her, and that he'd wanted to do this for such a long time too.

"You gonna kiss me again or just stare at me? We ain't got all night." Beth smiled shyly at him, her hand pressed into his chest, on top of his racing heart.

"Beth, we ain't gotta do nothin' ya don't wanna. I ain't never gonna let 'em hurt ya... Either way, I'll get ya outta here." He wanted her to know it didn't matter to him if she changed her mind. He would still do everything he could to protect her.

"I wanna do this Daryl…I want you. I want to know what it's meant to feel like… before they… just take what they want."

He moved forward, closing the small gap between them, his breath delicious and warm on her neck. His words barely a whisper. "They ain't takin' nothin'…yer mine now. Yer ma girl an' I'm gonna take care a' ya… I saw ya first Beth, I wanted ya first." Without hesitation, his mouth was on hers again.

He kissed her slowly and softly and with a tenderness he never knew was possible, not from his big clumsy body. His lips moved over hers like they'd been there a thousand times before. She melted into him like he was fire to her ice, his tongue twisted and twirled around hers as he gently sucked at her soft lips. He was playing with her, experiencing new and sublime sensations, exploring the woman he'd only just realised he'd fallen for.

Kissing her like this was exhilarating, soon an intense yearning began to throb throughout his body, burning his soul. He'd never wanted or needed anything so badly as he wanted Beth Greene. He'd never been wanted by anyone this much before either, and the knowledge Beth really did want him had him losing control. His hands began twisting impatiently in her long golden hair, tugging and pulling her closer to him as his mouth devoured her. Beth moaned out at the truly exhilarating feeling of finally having his strong muscular body pressed into hers, at the feeling of his tongue forcefully massaging hers until she was breathless. His every movement and touch told her this was more than him trying to protect her, more than him doing this because she'd asked…. He was, in his own way telling her he loved her, and with that knowledge she felt safe once more, everything else around them paling into insignificance.

Daryl fell slowly backwards and cradled the tiny blonde as she followed him down, his hands now carefully placed on her ass as he guided her hips against his hardness. She didn't pull back or stop him or even flinch. Beth carried on kissing him as her fingers fisted in his hair, her breathing becoming faster and more erratic as a yearning like she'd ever known before took hold. She was lost in the feeling of his warm skin under hers, lost in his deep growling as she ground her body rhythmically over his. She could feel his arousal pressing into her aching centre and it was then she realised he needed her just as much as she needed him. Those men outside weren't going to win any game, they hadn't forced anyone to do anything. What was happening between her and Daryl now had been destined to happen since the moment they met.

Daryl slid his hands along Beth's body and began to undo the buttons on her shirt, his fingers fumbling in the rush as nerves took hold of him. He'd never been anyone's first before, in fact he'd never slept with anyone he'd ever really even liked that much before either. But more importantly he hadn't seen any action in years. He could hardly remember the last time he'd been inside a woman, and truth be told, he really didn't feel any less terrified than Beth. He knew he had to try to make it good for her though, and he only hoped to God he wouldn't embarrass them both by finishing before he got started.

Beth sat up and helped Daryl remove her shirt, steadying his fingers with hers. Her cheeks flushed pink as she looked down on him, as she saw the way he was intently watching her. All at once Beth's whole being was rushing with new and exquisite feelings, feelings that were making her body and soul sing in the most glorious way. She was aching inside she wanted Daryl so badly and until this moment she hadn't realised how much she not only wanted, but needed this.

Beth shimmied out of her bra, leaving herself naked and exposed to him, glowing yellow and orange as the flames from the fire outside danced through the fabric of the tent. Daryl's eyes never left hers, he couldn't bring them to look at her. He wanted to, he wanted nothing more than to look at her, but she was just too beautiful, far too beautiful for his ugly ass. Beth Greene deserved so much better than being quickly deflowered by a scarred redneck on the muddy ground inside a tent while three vile animals looked on.

"Daryl?… why won't you look at me? You can touch me… I want you to touch me." Beth found Daryl's hands and placed them on her breasts, holding them there with her own as her nipples hardened under the rough touch of his calloused skin. Beth felt him flinch at the contact but she kept his hands in place. "S'okay, I want you to touch me." Daryl finally let his gaze fall to her chest, where he watched as Beth gently guided his hands over the silky skin of her perfect breasts.

"You're supposed to be showin' me what to do…This is as far as I've ever gone before." Beth was embarrassed at her own admission, although Daryl knew she was a virgin so it would hardly be a shock to him.

"Jus' ain't done this for a while is all…" Daryl looked embarrassed, but as though he wanted to say something else.

"Ya don't wanna, do ya? Ya don't have to." Beth looked as if she was going to cry again, her hands dropping defeated from their place on her chest. She felt dejected and small once more, as the reality of the whole awful situation hit home.

"Nah, Beth, that ain't it….'course I wanna. I meant... well, I ain't never been with someone like ya before... someone that makes me as nervous as hell." Daryl removed his hands from Beth's chest and slid them around the back of her head, pulling down her ponytail and loosening her curls with his fingers until they fell around her shoulders. She looked exquisite, she was the most perfect thing he'd ever seen and he knew then he'd rather they were both dead than let any one of those filthy dirty bastards violate her. The thought of their dirty hands molesting her pure flawless skin and their filthy mouths spewing all the twisted things they wanted to do to her made him feel utterly sick. He knew he wasn't even half good enough to be Beth Greene's first, but he was at least going to try to make it comfortable, or as comfortable as any woman's first time could be.

"So you're nervous now Dixon? Ya ain't the one that's got three men threatenin' to do… stuff…things to ya." Beth nervously let out a relieved hiccup sound instead of the giggle it was supposed to be as she smiled at the man underneath her. In that very moment all she wanted was to lose herself in the man that had always taken such good care of her and pretend they were back at their house, in their huge soft bed, the moonlight bathing their naked form in a silvery glow as they made love, like she'd imagined so many times.

"C'mere." Daryl whispered. He pulled Beth's head down to rest on his chest, wrapping his arms around her naked waist and nuzzling his face into the hair on top of her head. "If ya wanna do this, Imma do it right. We got all night and I ain't plannin' on sleepin'. Not for one minute. They ain't gonna have no reason ta say ya ain't my woman." Daryl gently cupped her chin, tilting her face to look at him as he kissed her forehead, a hopeful smile crossing his lips for the first time since they ran into these men.

"Daryl, I…what am I supposed to do next?" In that moment, Beth looked so young and innocent as she gazed at him, her huge blue eyes imploring him to help her out as she bit down on her lower lip nervously. Then a small but genuinely happy smile settled on her lips as she saw just the tiniest glimmer of hope in the face of the once hopeless and desperate archer.

Daryl pressed his lips into hers and rolled them both over until he was above her, nestled perfectly between her thighs. "Ya don't gotta do nothin' Beth. Jus' lemme take care 'a ya." His mouth was now softly working over her neck and throat, licking and sucking and kissing every part of her sweet skin, his breath becoming heavier as Beth's heart raced below him and his own pounded hard and fast. His fingers lightly stroked along her bare side, tickling and making her shiver and moan out in pleasure as they continued upwards to caress her breast, this time without prompting from Beth. She groaned out and arched her body into his, a completely natural reaction to the blissful sensations coursing through her. The beautiful sounds she made as his fingers gently toyed with one hardened nipple and he sucked and licked the other were somewhere between sinful and heavenly. He never knew such sounds existed, but now he did he never wanted to hear anything else.

Beth and Daryl were so wrapped up in exploring each other, they hadn't noticed the movement outside the tent. The movement of three men who appeared to have gotten tired of waiting for what they believed was due to them.


	3. Chapter 3 Fear

**Loving Without Fear**

**Chapter Three**

"**Fear"**

"Time's up bowman." Joe's voice boomed through the stillness of the night. "If ya ain't finished, too bad, ma boys a' gettin' antsy… an' well I can't be 'avin' a' mutiny on ma hands now can I? Not o'er a' piece a' tail." Joe unzipped the entrance to the tent, a huge shit eating grin plastered on his face as he loomed large in the doorway, his shadow casting a darkness over the couple on the ground.

Neither Beth nor Daryl had a chance to wrap their mind around this sudden intrusion before Daryl had been grabbed roughly by his hair and pants and yanked from his place atop the half-naked blonde. Daryl was thrown to his knees onto the ground outside the tent, into the eager hands of Len and Will. The archer barely even had chance to register what was happening, let alone fight back with any real strength. Beth grabbed hold of Daryl's arm, she clung on with both hands, trying her hardest to pull him back to her, but it was no good.

"Noooo!" Beth yelled as Daryl disappeared into the darkness, leaving her sprawled out and empty handed on the cold muddy floor of the tent. "Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him. Don't do this to us. Ya said you had rules. Ya said we could stay. We're good people, why are you doin' this?" Beth yelled out once more, barely able to hear her voice over the sound of her own heartbeat thumping hard and loud in her ears as adrenaline flooded her system.

She wasn't worried for her own safety though, not yet. Her only instinct was to protect Daryl as it was his life in danger right now. She could hear awful punches and cracks as bone smashed against bone, she could hear Daryl groaning and gasping for breath as he became winded, the two cowardly men outside beating him mercilessly. The adrenaline rush turned to rage as an anger coursed through her. Anger at what was happening and anger at not being able to stop it.

Before Joe answered, he studied the small blonde for a moment as he peered through the entrance to the tent.

"'Cause we can sweetheart. Nothin' personal. Jus' survival of the fittest. Ya wanna know 'bout the rules? Only works if we _all_ play by 'em. An' ya ain't been. Yer been lyin' to us since we found ya. So that kinda makes ya ours now don't it sweetheart? Seein's as we claimed ya an' all, an' that piece a'…."

"Don't fuckin' touch her. Leave her alone, she ain't yers, she ain't no one's. She ain't a fuckin' animal … Take me... I'll join ya…help ya. Do whatever ya want. Jus' let her go… please." Daryl interrupted Joe mid-sentence, spitting out his plea with a mouthful of blood.

Daryl had never begged for anything in his life before, but he was begging now, and he'd keep on begging if that's what it took to save his woman. He didn't care about Joe or the others or what they'd do to him, he only cared about getting Beth out of this mess he'd created. Daryl was hardly in any position to make demands but that didn't stop him from trying.

Len and Will dragged Daryl to his feet until he was sandwiched between them, panting and coughing with blood trickling from what was most likely a broken nose and a deep cut to his cheek. Daryl wasn't the only one bleeding though, both Len and Will were sporting cuts and bruises. Daryl had somehow managed to land a few good punches on both of the men, trying to gauge how much it would take to bring them down. The dark haired one, Len, he was a mean dirty scrappy little bastard who wasn't going to go down easily. The other one, Will, he wouldn't take much at all, he was older and slower and appeared to be at the bottom of the pecking order here.

Despite being injured, Daryl was still struggling to free himself, to somehow fight back, but they now had both of his arms twisted painfully up his back and Len had his hand wound tightly in Daryl's hair, pulling it by the roots until the archers head was bent backwards.

"Told ya bowman…everythin's gotta be claimed, no use beggin'. Ya ain't got the balls ta stop me, jus' like ya didn't have the balls to do what needed doin' tonight. So she's claimed. Them's the rules." Joe was now talking to Daryl but stepping into the tent to fetch Beth.

"C'mon out then sweet thang….let's see what yer got fer ole Joe. Don't be coy now, I seen it all b…" He momentarily paused, appreciating the half-naked blonde stood before him, he hadn't quite expected the sublime vision that greeted him. "Mmmm mmmm, we ain't never found a piece a' tail as fine as ya though girl. Maybe we'll let ya stick around after so we got somethin' pretty ta look at, if ya ain't messed up too bad." Joe carried on with his taunting, attempting to torment the girl into a panic and rile up the archer even more.

Beth had backed into the far corner, rushing to cover herself up with her shirt before Joe came for her, but Joe was having none of that, he wanted to see her. He grabbed a handful of her hair and dragged her screaming through the tent, her shirt open and flapping as it hung uselessly around her shoulders. She fought though, enough for it to register with Joe. She slapped and kicked and punched at the beast of a man. She twisted and turned to free herself of his grip, determined not to make it easy for him. Maybe she could keep the fight up long enough for help to come. She had no idea what help, but she refused to believe that being raped and murdered by these sadistic bastards was her fate after everything else she'd suffered and survived.

Joe finally jerked Beth out into the open; both his companions and Daryl getting an eyeful of what was to come as the dancing flames of the fire highlighted the blonde's pale young flesh, perky tits and pretty pink lips. Lips that Len wasted no time in declaring would look just right wrapped around his cock.

Through the humiliation of being paraded half naked in front of these men, her mind wandered to how strange it all was. Because until the moment they'd touched Daryl, she'd virtually given up hope of getting away. Tears falling like a pathetic child because she was so desperate and scared, fearing her fate and even contemplating the easy way out like she had once before. But the instant the men had begun to assault Daryl, a fiery rage had started to rise up and burn hot inside her. Although she couldn't fight for herself, she could fight for him. She knew deep down this was not going to be their end, three vile excuses for men were not going to finish what flesh eating zombies, disease, sickness and The Governor hadn't been able to. She'd made it, she was stronger than that now. Daryl was stronger than that.

For a tiny little thing she had fierce determination. Joe was looking forward to this. He never did enjoy the ones that laid there weeping as he took his pleasure. Where was the fun in that? It was like fucking a damn corpse. A walker would have shown him a better time than some of the girls they'd had, damn walkers at least moved around a bit.

Daryl's heart sank at the heart-breaking sight in front of him, but his eyes went straight to Beth's, to his woman. Because that was what Beth was now…she was his woman. He hadn't had to claim her or force her, she'd given herself to him freely because she wanted him. And he got it now, he understood what being wanted meant, and he knew he was going to end these bastards if it was the last thing he ever did.

His bright blue eyes flashed with a steely determination and a passion she'd never seen before. "Damn fuckin' bunch a' assholes. Don't touch her… don't even…" he could hardly finish, his voice was strained as he sucked back a sob, trying to hold out from breaking down completely.

"I swear…yer gonna be lookin' over yer shoulders for the rest a' yer days. I'll be there… when ya ain't expectin' it. I'll be there an' I'll rip yer fuckin' throats out as ya sleep." Daryl carried on with his threat but he felt like a caged animal; trapped, cornered, useless and weak. He wanted to retch, he'd never felt this sick or this out of control before. All he had right now was words, he meant them, every single one… but they were just words. They couldn't save her and they wouldn't stop these twisted fuckers… and knowing that, was slowly killing him.

"Hey, I think he wants yer fer himself. Reckon our redneck romeo 'ere loves ya after all! Now ain't that sweet? He getcha all warmed up, huh? Get ya nice an' wet fer ole' Joe?" Joe pulled Beth backwards towards his chest in one hard tug, almost tripping her up as the other two men looked on and laughed. They kept a tight hold on Daryl as he squirmed, enjoying his obvious pain at watching Beth be treated this way.

Joe could see how broken the archer was, but somehow it wasn't enough. Joe lowered his mouth to Beth's shoulder and began to kiss and lick, making a show of enjoying himself by groaning and grinding Beth's ass against his groin. "She let ya do this, huh bowman?" He slid his hand down Beth's body and forced his filthy hand inside her jeans and panties, roughly dragging his fingers along the length of her pussy. "Or this?" Joe taunted.

Beth jumped at his touch, a shiver of repulsion running down her spine as she retched. She squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop his hand moving.

"Fuck it if she ain't hot an' wet fer me already… told ya she was nothin' but a lil' cock tease."

"Fuck off! Don't touch me! Don't dare touch me...I ain't yours." Beth screamed out, turning her head to spit directly in the man's face in disgust. Joe just chuckled, pulling his hand from her panties as he wiped his face clean. Beth began to wriggle, trying to free herself from the arm that was still wrapped hard around her shoulder and chest.

"Boys, we finally got ourselves a fighter." All three men laughed as Joe's hand came up to grope on Beth's exposed breasts in an attempt to rile up both his companions. It worked, the excitement and desperation they'd shown earlier was back with a vengeance as they jeered and spewed obscenities that made Daryl want to tear their limbs from their bodies.

Suddenly Beth felt a calm wash over her, blotting out her surroundings and the painful way Joe was handling her body. This time she knew she wasn't just going to accept it. Something inside her had finally snapped. She knew she would fight them and stop them, or she would die trying. And she was strangely at peace with that. She wasn't going to let these animals taint her, ruin her… change her.

"Oh, we're gonna have such fun tamin' ya, girly." Joe pushed his face into the flesh beneath Beth's ear, groaning in pleasure, trailing his tongue over her neck as he held her tight.

"Shit girl, yer jus' 'bout best we ever found us. Perky lil' tits an' a tight lil' cunt ta match. Smell real good too, no trace a' bein' ruined yet by that piece a' shit, no good redneck o'er there." Beth wasn't even listening to the man's verbal tirade, she looked ahead to find Daryl slumped defeated between the other two men, his eyes cast downwards as if he was dying from sadness. Beth had never seen him look so broken before, not back at the moonshine shack, not even after Merle turned. She knew then, without a doubt that Daryl Dixon loved her, but she also knew he was blaming himself for their current predicament... and that, well that just wouldn't do.

Beth smiled at him as she caught him hesitantly glancing in her direction. She hoped it was enough to tell him she was fine, that she could survive this and that she loved him too. Her eyes shone once more with hope and belief... and love.

Daryl's face softened into what Beth knew was a smile, no one else ever noticed the difference between his frowns and smiles, but she did. He blinked back tears just as Len yanked his head backwards and smashed his boot into the back of his knees, sending Daryl crashing to the ground. Not that Daryl felt it, nothing else existed only her. In that moment it was just him and Beth; talking without speaking, comforting without touching and loving without fear. In that moment they both knew they were loved, and if they died now, they would die knowing they'd found true happiness. They could go on to a better place where they could find eternal peace, together with Merle and Hershel and everyone else they'd ever lost in this bleak and barren world.

Their moment vanished as Joe tore the shirt from Beth's body. Joe momentarily loosened his grip on her and she grabbed him, biting down hard into his forearm, ripping at the flesh and drawing blood. Joe immediately took a step back, holding onto his arm and rubbing the bloodied and angry looking bite mark. For a second he looked up at her with a respect of sorts, a wicked smirk settling on his lips before his expression turned deadly.

Seconds later Beth was knocked to the floor, immediately disoriented as her head spun from the unexpected force of Joe's fist connecting with her face. She could feel her head begin to throb and blood seeping from the cut on her cheek. It trickled between her lips and into her mouth, the tell-tale metallic taste making her stomach churn.

"Beth! Beth! S'okay. S'gonna be fine." Daryl had somehow broken free from Len's grip in a wild frenzy after watching helplessly as Joe sent Beth flying with a left hook. He watched as she crashed to the floor, and he watched as her hands drew blood, scraping along the ground in an effort to break her fall.

"Now watcha tellin' blondie it's gonna be fine for when it clearly ain't up ta ya, huh?" Joe looked between Daryl and Beth before making his decision.

Beth was on her hands and knees, trying to seek out Daryl's voice, as everything around her continued to spin. But before she could focus or find his familiar face she felt an excruciating pain stab through her gut. Joe's boot smashed hard into her ribs, forcing the air out of her lungs. The force of the blow sent her flying. She spluttered and coughed and struggled to breathe as an intense burning radiated out through her centre. She clutched onto her stomach and curled up on the filthy ground.

"Noooo! Leave her alone! You'll fuckin' kill her... please." Daryl was on his knees, begging again as he cradled Beth's head in his lap. He stroked her cheek and wiped the blood from her mouth as he watched her gasping and wincing through every breath she took.

Joe had instructed Len and Will to let Daryl go to her. "Jus' showin' ya'll who's in charge is all. Yer gonna play nice now then Beth? No bitin'?" Joe looked intently at Beth, a sadistic glint in his eye, still rubbing his arm as if he was the injured party in all this.

"Pretty name. Don't mind if we use it d'ya?" Beth only had strength enough to glower at him, telling him it wasn't okay at all. Telling him none of this was okay.

"Tie 'im up an' put 'im in the tent. He ain't gonna give us no trouble, not now he knows what'll happen if one of 'em misbehaves….not if he don't want us to kill his woman after we're done." Daryl didn't even look up from Beth as Joe barked out his orders.

Daryl wanted her to know he was still with her, that he wasn't giving up. He ran his thumb softly over the bruise that was already appearing black on Beth's cheek, marring the perfection of her beautiful face. He smoothed her dirty and tangled hair from her forehead as his other hand attempted to give her back some dignity, even if only temporarily, by covering up her chest with her shirt.

Beth lifted her hand to Daryl's jaw, her fingers gently brushing over the blood stained whiskers there as she whispered to him. "S'gonna be fine, Daryl." Her eyes were shining even through the pain. "Jus' gotta have a lil' faith." A beautiful smile pulled at the corners of her lips, the beautiful lips he'd been lost in only a few moments ago, the lips he so badly wanted to kiss again. He bent forward and pressed his mouth to hers, mindful of her split lip but not caring about his own cuts and bruises. The men were oblivious to them, they were too busy picking over the scraps from Joe's table to notice the couple lost in a beautiful moment, buried in a desperate situation.

"She's mine first though right? I called claim. I get 'er first?" Will was almost hyperventilating from excitement as he was instructed to roughly drag Daryl away from Beth once more. Daryl fought this time though, he landed a right hook directly into the man's gut leaving him winded and groaning. Before Daryl could really get stuck in, Len joined the fight and knocked Daryl to the floor, splitting his eye open with the butt of his shotgun. Beth was on her knees once more as she tried to reach her man. Before she could get near she was grabbed by Joe and dragged kicking and screaming into her original position against his chest. Joe clamped his hand hard over Beth's mouth to stop her wailing.

"I ain't takin' no sloppy fuckin' thirds again. No way. Ya don't get ta call claim no more Will, so it's yer damn turn ta go last." Len answered, but in his frustration took to kicking Daryl in the ribs as he lay on the ground.

"Now yunno ya forfeited yer right ta call claim when ya let that bitch get away, don'cha Will? Ain't no point in gettin' yer panties in a twist. Ya go last or ya don't go at all. Up ta ya." Joe was quick to settle his men down while giving Len the signal to stop with his beating.

Daryl blinked slowly through the pain, blood trickling fast from the cut above his eye and his head spinning from the blow. He looked at Beth with that same steely determination as before as he pulled himself up off the ground, pain radiating from almost every part of his body. He was acknowledging he'd be ready to do whatever was needed. He wasn't giving up, despite his injuries. His eyes stayed locked with hers, telling her everything was going to be okay and asking her to trust him.

Len and Will were still bickering like a couple of kids as Will pulled Daryl's hands in front of him and began to bind them together with rope. Len stood with his shotgun pressed into the archers' back, paying little attention to either Daryl or Will, his mind only concerned with the semi naked blonde currently writhing and squirming in Joe's arms.

Daryl was ignoring the crap the men were talking, he needed to concentrate, to be ready, for getting Beth out of here any way he could because time was running out. He scanned the area, taking in his surroundings one last time when he saw his crossbow, knife and vest propped up around the back of one of the old cars. He logged the position of everything around him; the keys hanging from Joe's belt, the motorcycle, which looked like it was their best chance of escape, the best direction to head out into and what he could use to smash open the two idiot's skulls with…. because that was bit he was most looking forward too.

"Will, ya stay on watch, make sure that redneck don't try nothin'. Len c'mere an' help me teach lil' blondie a lesson she ain't gonna be fergettin'. Reckon she needs ta learn that a whore's mouth's fer suckin' not bitin'." Len almost sprinted over to where Joe was holding Beth, leaving Will alone with the archer.

"Fuck this shit…I fuckin' claimed 'er. She's mine… fuckin' asshole bastards. Both of 'em. Ain't gonna be told what ta do no more, he'll fuckin' see, bitch shoulda been mine…." Will began chuntering and cussing out Joe and Len under his breath, his words eventually trailing off into an indiscernible angry mumble. It wasn't loud enough that Joe or Len could hear, but Daryl did. And it was all Daryl needed to know, maybe he had a shot at getting them both out of this after all.

Daryl was pulled from his plans of escape by a sudden, unexpected pain. The butt of Will's shotgun was slammed down hard between his shoulder blades, quickly followed by a boot to his ass which sent him stumbling forwards into the tent.

"Get the fuck inside, sit down an' don't make a fuckin' peep." Will zipped up the opening before impatiently starting to pace up and down outside, still pissed at being scolded like a child by Joe, and chomping at the bit to get his turn, any turn, with the blonde.

Luckily for Daryl, Will either couldn't tie knots for shit or he was just easily distracted. Whichever it was, Daryl was thankful, because after a few minutes of struggling and skin being scraped from his wrists and hands, his rope restraints started to loosen enough to squeeze out of. Those few minutes were torturous, they seemed to last for hours as he was forced to listen to what he could only imagine was Beth being stripped naked, groped and roughed up by Joe and Len. Those images were enough to cause bile to burn in his throat, his mind refusing to picture the really horrific things he knew deep down were about to start if he couldn't stop them.

"Oi! ya still out there?" Daryl needed to distract Will somehow. He needed to improve their odds and he needed weapons if they were to have any chance of escape. Will didn't answer but Daryl carried on anyway, determined to make his half assed plan work.

"I know yer pissed at Joe. I get it, man. Men like him…he's one big ass ugly motherfucker that likes ta control ya. Wants ta keep ya in yer place. Ya ain't jus' gonna let 'im treat ya like that are ya? Bet it weren't even yer fault that bitch got away." Daryl waited but still no answer.

"We can take him yunno. It'll be easy. I'll help ya… then me an' Beth'll leave an' ya can run things here. Put that lil' shit Len in his place too. Ya can have all the women ya want then. Ain't gotta share 'em with that prick no more neither." Daryl had no idea if Will was listening or if he was just about to get a bullet through him for his trouble.

Then Daryl noticed how quiet it was out there, too quiet. He realised he could no longer hear Beth, which wasn't good. There was no reason she'd be silent… unless they were... No way, he wasn't letting this happen. He needed to get out of this damn tent, he needed to kill all of these motherfuckers and take Beth home. He needed to change tactics before it was too late.

"Hey, ya still out there, dumbass? I ain't gonna stop. Ya best shut me up 'fore the walkers come an' Joe beats yer ass for not doin' yer job…yunno he'll jus' tell ya what a bad lil' boy ya are an' won't let ya join in with the big boy games n…." Daryl hadn't finished his taunting before he heard the zipper to the tent entrance being ripped open.

Daryl was on him like a rabid animal, he didn't have a second to waste. Will hadn't even gotten fully in the tent before Daryl had jumped him, pulling him in and violently knocking him to the ground. Daryl's already bloodied fist smashed down hard and fast, time after time into Will's face, Daryl oblivious to the pain as bone clashed with bone. Will hardly retaliated and he made no noise above low groans of pain, the surprise attack and constant barrage of killer punches had rendered him incapable of defending himself.

As Will lay there swollen and bleeding and gasping for air through what was probably a broken jaw and nose, Daryl placed his bruised and bloodied hands around the man's throat and squeezed with every ounce of strength he had. The man thrashed around pathetically with the little bit of fight he had left, he moaned and groaned at the knowledge he was about to leave this world, but had no energy left to stop it. He was no match for the intense rage taking control of Daryl's soul at that moment. Daryl crushed every last breath out of him, almost ripping his head from his body. He stared into Will's soulless dark eyes as the light there was extinguished, but he felt no remorse, even as every last drop of life ebbed away from the filthy mean old bastard. Daryl felt nothing but relief at being one step closer to getting Beth back.

As Daryl waited for death to finally claim the older man, wretched images of Michonne, Hershel, The Governor, Lil' Asskicker and of the burning prison flashed before him. Beautiful calming flashes of him and Beth weaved their way into his mind too. But it was the guilt at not being stronger, at not being able to help her sooner, which weighed down heaviest on him. He tightened his grip one last time and listened through the spluttering and wheezing for the sound of Will drawing his last breath.

Daryl couldn't slow down or stop to think on any of that now though. He couldn't let those images, good or bad, cloud his judgement. He frisked Will's dead body, claiming the man's two blades and his shotgun. Without a moment's hesitation he stabbed the smaller of the blades into Will's temple. Not out of mercy though, because if he could have, he would have let the bastard roam as one of the undead for all eternity. He just didn't want Will coming back as an extra threat right now.

Daryl peered through the now unzipped doorway, his eyes taking a few seconds to adjust to the darkness out there. Except for muffled laughter, distant grunting and pleasurable male groans it was quiet. He knew he needed to get to her as fast as he could, but first he needed his bow. He had back up weapons now, but the gun was loud, it might draw unwanted attention from walkers which he and Beth didn't need, and knives meant he'd have to get up close and personal… maybe too close to kill both of them cleanly before he found himself in trouble. He couldn't take the chance, not when he wasn't at full strength and he had no idea what state Beth was in.

He started to make his way over to the car where he'd seen his crossbow, but he'd only managed to creep half way there before Joe hollered out to Will. Startled, Daryl ducked down beside the nearest shelter he could find; a stack of empty crates. He would at least be out of sight there if Len or Joe came looking for Will.

"Hey Will, bring the redneck here, reckon he'll wanna see this next bit. An' tell 'im his girl's bein' a real good lil' whore…well, since we told her we'd cut off the redneck's hand if she didn't play nice. Girl must really love the ugly ass bastard after all." Daryl's heart raced at the idea Beth loved him, that thought though was immediately crushed as he imagined exactly what she'd done to protect him.

He felt sick to his stomach knowing that Beth wasn't fighting back because of him. He felt like shit that he was the reason she was being hurt, he just wanted to shout at her he wasn't worth it, that she should fight until her very last breath and forget about him. He tried to calm himself, to slow his breathing and think clearly but all he could hear was his heart thumping hard in his chest until he thought it would explode.

"Hey, Will. Ain't no reason ta be a jackass 'bout this. C'mon… ya can have ya turn. Jus' needed ta know Mr Bowman there was wrapped up all nice an' tight first. Now we can play as much as ya want. Blondie ain't goin' nowhere." There was still no answer and Joe realised something was off. Will might have been full of bluster and he might have been pissed right now, but he'd never have disobeyed an order.

Joe huffed in frustration, knowing his plans for the girl would have to wait a while. He didn't trust Len to sort shit out on his own. The useless fucker would probably get them all killed.

Joe grabbed a handful of Beth's long hair, pulling her up from her knees, before shoving her tear stained and blood smeared face into the huge tree trunk they were next to. He forced his hardened dick back into his pants and zipped them up as he slapped Beth's ass and buried his face in her shoulder, mumbling a warning into her neck.

"Hand's above yer head. We ain't done with ya yet… so don't even think a' movin'. Not if ya ever wanna see loverboy alive an' in one piece again." Terrified, Beth nodded her head once in understanding and slowly stretched her aching arms as high as they would go.

Beth felt Joe backing away from her and wondered why he'd stopped his games. Her stomach churned at the thought of what he was planning next. Every debauched act they'd threatened her with as they'd mauled and grabbed at her sensitive flesh ran through her mind until she was shaking so badly her legs buckled beneath her. She grabbed the tree for support and hauled herself back up, expecting to feel Joe's fist for disobeying him. But it never came. In fact she thought she could hear the men talking about Daryl and Will as they shuffled around unsettled somewhere behind her.

"Go see what's up…ain't like Will ta hold a grudge. Especially where pussy's concerned. Might be walker trouble." Joe stared at Len, motioning towards the tents with a nod of his head. "An' watch out fer that sneaky lil' redneck bastard. Ain't no tellin' what he's up ta." Len picked up his bow and started off into the direction of the tent Daryl was being held in as Joe watched impatiently.

Beth's mind was clearer now, she knew this would be her only chance. She knew she couldn't, she didn't even want to, survive the things they were planning. She had to take this one shot. Whatever was going on right now, she had to try. If it failed they would kill her, but she was okay with that. She knew they would kill her eventually, and at least if she went out fighting she wouldn't have to endure a moment's more abuse.

Without thinking she crouched down, grabbed for her right boot, shoved her hand in and retrieved the switchblade that was permanently stashed there. She'd been careful when taking her clothes off, so as it wouldn't fall out. The perverted bastards had been so entranced by her little strip tease that a bloody chupacabra could have come out of the woods and eaten them alive and they wouldn't have noticed, so she knew they hadn't seen her knife.

Without any thought or planning, and within a split second, the blade was penetrating the back of Joe's head. Beth groaned out as she dived towards the old man, her breath hard and heavy as it took all her energy to force the blade in and out of Joe's skull. Len swung around to see his grey haired leader in a crumpled heap by the feet of the naked blonde. Beth stood there paralysed; battered and bruised, blood splattered and frozen in fear. She clung onto her knife as blood and brains dripped from its tip, staring into space, not even noticing as Len raised his bow and took aim.

The realisation of what she'd just done was coursing through her body like venom. Her head was swimming and her pulse racing. Panic and fear that weren't present as she attacked her captor, were now paralysing her body. She felt dizzy and nauseous, her mind going blank. Everything around her started to move then blur...

Daryl grabbed his belongings and ran in the direction of the commotion. Through the shadows and darkness he could see Len stood with his bow held high aimed directly at Beth. The archer took aim and shot a bolt directly through Len's right arm. He watched as the dark haired man dropped his bow to the ground and grabbed his arm, squealing in agony like a girl.

Daryl ran up behind him, grabbing him in a choke hold. He pulled his red bandana from his back pocket and crammed it into the man's mouth to stifle the screams that threatened to bring down a herd of walkers on them. Daryl glanced at Beth, to check she hadn't been shot before he turned his attention back to Len.

"Now who's the piece a' shit redneck asshole, huh? Got somethin' ta say 'bout ma woman now, huh? Yer a motherfuckin' dead man walkin'…asshole." Daryl menacingly hissed the words next to Len's ear, spinning him round and shoving him backwards into the huge tree trunk until he was pressed hard against it, Daryl's swollen and bleeding hand holding him steady as Len stared wide eyed at the wild animal in front of him.

Len's only response was to moan into the gag, his breath coming heavily from his nose as he struggled for air. Daryl didn't know, or give a shit if the man was moaning in pain, if he was trying to reply with some half assed comment, or if he was begging for his life. He only knew the rapist fucker was going to be in a lot more pain before the night was over. But first he needed to know something.

"The black woman with the sword? She dead?" Daryl waited a second but Len made no attempt to answer. Daryl found the bolt in Len's arm and grabbed onto it. Slowly twisting it, he watched the man writhe in pain and scream into his gag.

"Imma ask ya once more, then Imma cut yer balls off...then yer hands, then if yer still breathin' Imma throw ya ta the walkers ta finish. So…the black woman, is she dead?" Daryl was holding the man firmly against the trunk as his hand hovered teasingly over the bolt in his arm.

Len started to mumble madly into the gag, his eyes bulging, begging for Daryl to let him speak. "Make a sound that ain't an answer ta my question an' Imma cut yer balls off, understand?" Len nodded frantically, still trying to speak. Daryl pulled his bandana out of Len's mouth and waited.

"Lemme go an' I swear I'll tell ya everythin'."

"You'll tell me anyways or yer a dead man." Daryl countered Len's request, knowing he'd get what he wanted. He had the upper hand now.

"Found 'er in the woods, wanderin' with two… mutilated corpses on a fuckin' chain…" Len stopped to catch his breath as Daryl continued to glare at him. "We took 'er, kept 'er 'ere for a week 'fore she escaped." Len looked at Daryl as if to say he'd finished.

"Ya rape 'er? Beat 'er?" Daryl needed to know, he knew Beth needed to know.

Len nodded as he moaned out "Yeah, every day fer a week like the fuckin' dirty whore deserved." Daryl landed a punch to Len's face, painfully smacking his head back against the tree trunk. Len became dazed but carried on. "…Then that stupid fucker Will let 'er escape. S'posed ta be watchin' 'er an' she slips away one night. Joe still ain't forgiven 'im, put 'im on prisoner watch an' ain't let 'im claim nothin' fer weeks now."

"Where she go?"

"Away from 'ere if she had any fuckin' brains! No fuckin' idea… bitch jus' ran." Len snorted as a smirk crossed his lips.

Daryl had heard everything he needed to. Michonne had gotten out, and he just knew she was still alive somewhere. He crammed his bandana back into Len's mouth, reloaded his crossbow and brought it level with Len's other arm, releasing a bolt at point blank range as he looked the bastard straight in the eyes. Len was now tethered to the trunk of the tree, thrashing around in agony. Daryl reloaded once more and raised his bow to Len's forehead… he looked him straight in the eyes as he squeezed the trigger.

Daryl turned straight around, he checked over Joe's lifeless body to make sure he was dead and that he wouldn't be coming back as zombie Joe anytime soon. Satisfied Beth had killed the old bastard, he moved to where Beth now lay. She must've passed out as he was dealing with Len.

Daryl fell to his knees next to the pale lifeless form as tears began to sting at his eyes as he looked at the pitiful scene in front of him. The whole awful situation finally becoming real.

"Beth?... Wake up...Beth please. C'mon girl. We gotta go." He checked her body over as carefully as he could for any sign she'd been badly wounded. He found bruises, cuts, grazes... and two huge fucking human bite marks, one on her breast and one on her shoulder. He found nothing else, but then that was enough. His stomach churned at the thought of Beth being bitten, it was utterly twisted.

He scooped Beth's small limp body into his arms and cradled her against his chest as he rocked back and forth sobbing her name over and over, tears falling as if they wouldn't ever stop. The knowledge she wasn't dead or badly hurt did nothing to stop the ache in his chest. The ache that was threatening to break his heart in half if she didn't ever wake up. He knew he couldn't live without her, not now, maybe he never could. It was only now that he really understood what it meant to love something more than life itself. Now that it might be too late.

Daryl felt like he'd been holding her forever when her voice pulled him from his reverie. He looked down at her to see her eyes fluttering open.

"Daryl?" Beth's voice was weak as she tried to sit herself up. Daryl pulled her hard into his chest and squeezed her until she had no choice but to gently push him away, fighting for air. Relief flooded over him like a tidal wave. Beth was alive, he didn't care if she hated him, if she never wanted to see him again, or if she blamed him for it all. Beth was alive. Everything they'd been through had been worth it.

"M'sorry Beth, I shoulda tried harder ta stop 'em…I shoulda been stronger. I thought ya were… when I saw ya on the ground…I thought I weren't ever gonna see ya again." Daryl pressed his bleeding and bruised lips to her forehead and moved the strands of filthy crimson stained hair from her face.

Daryl let out a deep shuddering breath as his sobs subsided "Did they?... No, it don't matter. I gotcha now Beth, we're goin' home. Gonna start over. Yer safe now." Daryl was mumbling comforting words into Beth's shoulder as he held her close. Relief and happiness slowly replacing the feelings of fear and helplessness.

Beth held her hands either side of Daryl's beaten and bleeding face in an effort to comfort him.

"Sshushh, S'okay...They didn't… they were gonna, but ya got free. Ya stopped 'em Daryl…ya stayed and ya didn't leave me." Beth looked at Daryl with tears in her eyes…and for the first time she could see exactly what he'd been through to help her. He was broken, and as much as she wanted to mend him, she knew she was just as broken right now. Maybe they could mend each other, now they'd found each other, confronted their feelings, maybe that was what they'd needed all along.

Everything was coming back to her, she could remember it all. Their faces as they watched her strip, the laughter as they taunted her, the pain as they punched and bit her, the terror of knowing what was coming, the indescribable feeling of being powerless, of losing part of herself and having no choice in it… the noises as she stabbed Joe…then she remembered the others...

"Len? Will?" Beth was filled with fear once more, her eyes wide as she scanned the camp. She remembered the last thing she saw before she passed out. Len pointing his bow at her.

"Sshhh…ya ain't gotta be scared. Will an' Len are dead… ya don't gotta worry about 'em no more." Daryl pressed his lips to her forehead. "He ain't gonna touch ya again… no one's ever gonna touch ya again." Daryl pulled back, gently cupping her cheek and stroking her tousled hair, trying to calm her, trying to calm himself.

Beth was flooded with relief as the knowledge the three men were gone for good, no longer a threat. She smiled slightly and leaned into his hand, briefly closing her eyes and sighing "Thank you."

"No one's gonna come near ya again. I know I promised that 'fore an' it didn't work out that way…but I mean it Beth. I'm always gonna take care a' ya."

"Ya saved me. Ya kept yer promise, ya took care of me. I'm alive because of _you_ Daryl. Ya stayed when you didn't have to." Beth was now sat with her knees pulled into her chest, more for the familiar feeling of security it gave her than because she was covering her body from Daryl. Time for being shy was long gone, along with the childlike innocence she once had.

Daryl noticed of course and so slipped out of his vest, gently wrapping it around her back. Then he combed the nearby ground for Beth's clothes, finding her jeans and boots. They were silent as he carefully helped her dress, mindful of every bruise and mark that now adorned her body but also trying his best to not stare at her and make her feel awkward.

His mind began to wander as he distracted himself. Daryl knew Beth was wrong. Everything she'd said was so wrong. He hadn't saved her at all, she'd saved herself, but he didn't have chance to argue before Beth had thrown herself at him, curling her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder as her body began to shake with an uncontrollable sobbing. Daryl wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close as she fisted his hair and thumped his chest in anger and frustration, pushing against him one moment and sobbing into him the next. He held onto her throughout it all, he was never letting her go again. He allowed her to do whatever she needed for as long as she needed, as he closed his eyes and lost himself in her familiar and soothing scent. The scent that not even three vile and dirty men could extinguish. He knew then that they could get through this, and they could be just fine once more.

After an age, Beth stopped attacking Daryl, her thumps turned to soft touches as she stroked his hair and caressed his chest, squeezing him until her tears stopped falling. "Take me home Daryl." The words were a gentle mumble against his shoulder, but Daryl heard them.

Daryl somehow found the strength to carry his woman to the motorcycle. They rode under the light of the silvery moon until they reached home. The feel of Beth's head laid softly against his back, her arms wrapped tightly around his middle and their hearts pounding in unison was all the proof they needed that they were alive... that they had survived.


	4. Chapter 4 Love

**Loving Without Fear**

**Chapter Four**

"**Love"**

It was only a short while before they reached the safety of their home, Daryl somehow once again managing to carry Beth's battered and bruised body upstairs. She clung onto him almost as tightly as he was clinging to her. The knowledge she needed him to be strong was the only thing pushing him through the pain that had been radiating through his entire being for the past hour.

Relief from knowing they were safe and finally alone together was slowly sinking in, but it didn't stop their need to hold each other. In this moment, it was the only way they could be sure they'd really made it. They knew they'd never been as grateful for the security and comforting familiarity of their little home as they were right now.

Daryl was in a bad way; deep cuts to his face, huge angry looking bruises on almost every part of his body, swollen and split knuckles, a broken and bloodied nose and what he thought were a couple of cracked ribs. None of that stopped him from taking care of Beth though. Nothing short of death would stop him from taking care of her ever again.

Daryl reluctantly sat her down on the counter in the bathroom as he lit a few candles. Beth stared blankly into the flames as they burned brightly in the darkness, hypnotized by their dancing and flickering. He turned on the faucet and a sudden gushing of water began to splash and echo in the otherwise silent bathroom.

As the bathtub began to fill with hot water and the room began to fill with steam, he added a few drops of the sweet jasmine scented bubble bath Beth had found on one of their early supply runs. Being his usual jackass self, he'd told her she was stupid and childish to care about such trivial things while they were living in a bloody zombie apocalypse. Beth had shouted right back, telling him this new world wasn't going to change her and it was these 'trivial things' that allowed them to stay the people they once were. Of course, he knew she was right, but like the stubborn ass he was, he hadn't apologised.

As Daryl glanced up at her, perched on the counter like a lost soul, he regretted not apologising, or at least not telling her she was right. He knew now there wasn't one thing stupid or childish about Beth Greene. She was beautiful and kind and strong. She was smart and pragmatic...always knowing just what to say and do. She was brave and fearless, and maybe if his stupid ass had been just as brave and fearless and had done what she'd asked of him, they would've been fine. It wasn't as if he hadn't wanted to. Who the hell was he to act all chivalrous, like some kind of gentleman with morals and a conscience? When really all his worthless redneck ass had wanted to do for as long as he could remember was claim her for himself, same as those bastards outside. He knew if he hadn't been such a pussy and had told her how he felt weeks ago, none of this would have happened, Beth would have been just fine right now.

He limped back over to her, grimacing as he held his ribs, the pain pulling him from the self-deprecating thoughts that were starting to seep into his mind. He traced his rough fingertips along the side of her face as softly as he could, to try to pull her from her trance.

"Beth. Baby. Get in the tub. Soak fer a while... it'll help with the soreness and achin'." Daryl turned off the faucet, leaving the room in that deafening silence once more. Beth didn't reply, she didn't even look away from the candles.

Daryl headed towards the door, to give her some space… some privacy. He didn't think being just one more man gawking at her naked body right now was really going to help matters much.

"Don't!" That one word hung heavy in the steamy atmosphere of the bathroom. Beth had forced it out in a blind panic at seeing him walking away.

"I don't wanna be on my own tonight… please…don't go." Beth's usually sparkling bright blue eyes were now dull and grey as they sought out his. They were devoid of that constant verve for life she always displayed so openly. Although it had once annoyed the crap out of him, it was now the one thing he longed to see more than anything else. He knew he had to stay, he knew he would do anything she asked.

Daryl nodded his head and grunted an answer.

Beth winced as she shuffled down from the counter and tried to remove Daryl's vest from around her body. Her arms were stiff, feeling like lead weights, her back ached, and the bruise now stretching across her abdomen and ribs hurt each and every time she moved. She couldn't do it, she didn't think she'd have the strength for anything ever again. She dropped her head to her chest in defeat and closed her eyes to stop the tears that were about to come, willing herself not to be so weak and pathetic.

Seconds later Beth flinched and gasped at the unexpected, but somehow comforting warmth of Daryl's big hands as he slid them over the bare flesh of her shoulders.

"S'okay, I ain't gonna hurt ya." His vest fell to the floor allowing the hot steam to envelop her now naked torso. Beth's eyes stayed closed as she tried to relax. Daryl's warm strong hands slid hesitantly over her body, slowly peeling away the boots, jeans and panties from her tender flesh.

"C'mon…I gotcha." Beth opened her eyes as Daryl took her hand and helped her into the tub. She sat down quickly, curling into what was now her signature defensive pose, of arms wrapped tightly around her legs and knees pulled under her chin.

Daryl started towards the corner of the room, moving into the shadows cast by the dancing flames of the candles. He needed to sit down before he passed out, he was sure his body was about to give up. He was surprised it had lasted this long, although he knew it had been running on pure adrenaline, the knowledge Beth needed him keeping him going. He couldn't remember a time in his life when he'd been in such a bad way, even after taking a bolt to his side and a bullet to his head. He thought how those times had felt like a fucking picnic compared to how he felt now.

Daryl only managed to shuffle a couple of steps before he was stopped again. Beth's small dirty hand urgently grabbing for his from her place in the tub.

"Don't leave me! Please?" Beth sounded terrified she was about to be left on her own, her fear filled eyes shooting upwards and her fingers threading trough his.

"Ain't leavin'…just givin' ya some space." Daryl was sure Beth was in shock and had no idea what was happening right now.

"Daryl… get in. Ya need to sit before ya fall… they hurt ya too." Daryl stopped for a second, knowing what she was saying was true. He did need to rest, to have that warm water soothing his battered and broken body...but more than that he needed to be near her. Now they'd finally found one another, he didn't ever want to be without her again, not even for one second.

Daryl moaned and winced as he slowly undressed, his tattered and blood stained clothes falling one by one to the floor into a heap next to Beth's until he was naked and the warm steam was nipping deliciously at his throbbing flesh. The sensation of the water lapping at his tender skin as he held his ribs and climbed into the tub behind Beth was nothing short of heavenly. He closed his eyes and let his legs slide down either side of her, groaning out as his body began to relax more than it had in years. The pain and the tension, the angst and the fear of the last hours, beginning to melt away into the healing warmth of the water.

Neither spoke nor moved for a long time. It was enough that they were here together and alive, both breathing and both beginning to heal in some small way.

Daryl was the first of the two to pull himself from his thoughts. "Baby, ya gotta clean yer wounds. Stop 'em goin' bad. Here..." Daryl gently bumped his arm into hers as he reached around and held out a wash cloth and bar of soap. Beth didn't move or attempt to take it from him, she was still lost in thought and curled up tightly. He tapped her arm once more, but nothing.

Daryl gave up and decided to wash her himself. He grazed his fingers lightly across Beth's neck, trying not to startle her and scooped up her dirty matted hair, placing it over one shoulder. He lathered up the wash cloth and gently placed it against Beth's back. He started to rub in small circles, cleansing her skin, washing away the dirt and blood. Washing away the stench of those men and their filthy grasping hands.

Daryl knew he could scrub clean what they'd done to her body…that would be the easy part. The wounds could be washed and they would heal, eventually fade from view altogether. It was what they'd done to her mind that killed him inside. And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't wash that away with soap and water… however much he wished he could. Beth needed to learn to live with it, to conquer the fear and hatred and move on. But one thing he knew for certain was that she wouldn't have to do it on her own, he would be here for her, every single second of every single day from now on.

As Daryl washed Beth's body, he took the time to look at it, really look at it, and could see properly for the first time the extent of what they'd done to her. He could see every single awful mark that marred her beautiful porcelain skin. Bruises, dark black and blue in colour, some in the shape of handprints. Grazes and cuts and bloodied and weeping bite marks. They were what turned his stomach the most. How could someone do that? How could someone do something so awful to someone so beautiful in the name of entertainment?

Daryl scooted forward until his chest was touching her back. He delicately kissed the ugly bite mark on the back of her shoulder, lingering there before moving his mouth to whisper against her ear. "Yer ma girl, Beth… I'm always gonna take care a' ya. I meant everythin' I said. Shoulda said it a long time ago is all." He wanted her to know his feelings hadn't changed, that nothing those men had done or said could ever make him think any less of her. He'd meant every single thing he'd said to her in that tent. So whether she hated him, blamed him or just didn't want him anymore, it made no difference. He would always look after her.

Beth snapped her head around to look at the man behind her. The sting of Daryl's chapped lips touching her sore skin and his bold declaration had her stunned, pulling her from her reverie. Her eyes were wide and full of confusion…shame even, as she looked at him in disbelief.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pressed his lips to her temple. "Y'all always be ma girl… what they did Beth, it don't change nothin'. How I feel about ya… I'm gonna look after ya." Daryl's instincts told him Beth needed reassurance that she hadn't done anything wrong. He knew she was probably feeling ashamed, dirty and weak, full of guilt for not being able to stop them sooner and anger that they'd hurt and humiliated her.

Beth carried on looking at him, blinking back her tears as she let her eyes roam across his face and body as she took in every mark there. She wanted to sob at the pitiful sight before her, because she knew it was all her fault. The archer was utterly broken, covered in horrific injuries and painful cuts and bruises, yet through all that he was still only concerned with looking after her.

Beth unfurled her arms from around her legs and swivelled to face him, kneeling between his legs in amongst the mass of fragrant bubbles that were now sloshing around between them. She suddenly realised all she wanted to do was look after him too.

"Daryl… let me clean these cuts, they're deep. I might hafta stitch this one." Beth gently traced her fingertip over the still bleeding cut above Daryl's eye as she let a hesitant but loving smile pull at her lips. "And I think this is broken." Beth delicately ran her finger over the bridge of his bloodied nose as Daryl winced and pulled away from her touch.

"Nah, m'fine. Ain't worth yer worry… shouldn't a' defended me back there neither Beth. Ya shoulda been takin' care a' yerself," Daryl stopped as he watched Beth's face crumple, her eyes beginning to fill with tears once more as she looked away like a child being reprimanded. He cupped his hand under her chin and brought her eyes back to his, his voice now a soft whisper. "Jus' meant I ain't worth it is all. Don't think I didn't appreciate it, cause I did. What ya did out there though… standin' up ta those men, beggin' an' fightin' 'em even though ya knew what they'd do ta ya…ain't no one ever done nothin' like that fer me before… ain't no one ever thought I was worth it."

Beth almost cut him off in her protestations. "Ya are worth it Daryl… you're worth everythin'…to me. I'd do it again, all of it… Look what they did to ya because of me, they almost killed ya. Ya saved me, ya stayed when ya didn't hafta… and look what they did…I'm so, so sorry." Beth collapsed her forehead against Daryl's good shoulder and he braced himself for more wailing and thumping, but all that came were soft shuddering sobs. His heart broke for her as he cradled her head and stroked her hair. "C'mon baby, that's it…let it all out. I'm right here…ain't goin' nowhere."

Beth curled her fingers into his long hair and he could feel her tears as they dripped from her eyes onto his shoulder. He could feel her lips as she grazed them across his collarbone in soft kisses. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her temple as he shushed her and murmured softly.

"Ya an' me, we're gonna be jus' fine. Ain't gonna let a few cuts an' bruises break us, huh?"

Beth sucked back a sob and pulled herself from Daryl's embrace. She didn't answer him. Instead she wiped her eyes and gave him a half smile before turning away. She picked up the soap and wash cloth and started to clean her man's wounds. Because that's what he was now in every way that counted. They'd both declared their feelings and they'd claimed each other. Although she might not have been ready right now to give herself to him in the way she'd wanted to before, she was ready to let him take care of her whilst she took care of him. And for now, that was enough.

Daryl watched Beth's beautiful face intently as she concentrated on cleaning his cuts. He hardly felt anything as her small hands gently and deftly tended to his beaten body. He'd never let anyone see him this way before; vulnerable and weak…because he'd never trusted someone enough to expose himself like this. Daryl felt an intimacy with Beth which he couldn't explain. He'd never felt this way about anyone. Not the women he'd slept with, even the ones he'd dated for a while, not family, not anyone else back at the prison… no one. As he watched her, he realised what it was. It was an intimacy that was nothing to do with sex or them being naked, but was everything to do with the fact she was bearing her soul to him, it was the fact she trusted him even after what she'd been through, it was the fact she wanted to be near him and was caring for him despite her own pain and suffering. Beth had seen inside him, seen him at his worst, and instead of being repulsed and scared like everyone in his life before had been, she was here with him.

As Daryl continued to gaze at her, these new and strange feelings raced around his body until he thought he might explode. He had a sudden urge to kiss her, to take her in his arms and tell her everything he was thinking and feeling. He gasped out her name but as soon as it was out of his mouth, he regretted it.

He wanted so badly to kiss her and tell her that he'd wait for her until she was ready to be with him, for forever if that's how long it took. He wanted to tell her he needed her, that she was his life now, his home… but he couldn't tell her anything. She didn't need to hear it, not after what had happened, she needed time and space, not pressure. She definitely didn't need a stupid half assed redneck declaring feelings he didn't even understand himself.

"Mmmm." Beth didn't look up from the cut she was cleaning on Daryl's side. She didn't seem to sense his current state of turmoil.

Daryl started to panic, his mind going into overdrive about what to say next.

"Urrhhmm…Michonne…she was the woman that escaped. They had 'er for a while before she got out." Beth's eyes shot up to meet his.

"How do ya know? Did they tell ya?" Beth had stopped what she was doing and was staring at Daryl, eyes filled with hope, waiting for an explanation.

"Len… Made him tell me 'fore I ended the bastard." Daryl hadn't planned on telling her just yet but he knew if she asked, he'd have to tell her the whole truth, however painful. He didn't want secrets or lies between them, she deserved honesty.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Did they… what happened? Daryl?" Beth's voice went from hopeful to fearful in the space of a second.

Daryl held her face in his hands and stroked his thumbs across her cheeks for a while. "He said they'd had her for 'bout a week an' that they'd… taken turns ta…" When it came to it, he couldn't say it, but Beth understood anyway. She'd always known that's what had happened, it's what would have happened to her if she'd been captured alone. If she hadn't had Daryl to save her. She was only glad that Michonne had escaped before it was too late.

Beth could see how hard it was for Daryl to talk about it, how it was hurting him just as much as it was hurting her, and she desperately wanted to help him. She cupped one hand under his jaw as the other lovingly smoothed through his dishevelled hair. Mindful of his broken nose, she leant in and pressed her mouth into his, in a chaste but loving kiss that took him by surprise.

"S'okay, Daryl. I know… I'm glad ya told me. Thankyou." Beth almost whispered her soft words against the archer's lips.

"Beth, it don't mean she's dead, she got out. She's strong, jus' like ya, ya took care a' yerself, so did she. She'll be okay. She's the toughest chick I ever met. They don't get ta break us, none of us. We're survivors, yer a survivor… and we'll see 'em all again one day. I swear Beth, we're gonna find 'em. We'll be a family again." Daryl tried his best to give Beth back some hope.

The blonde couldn't take any more. She slumped forward in exhaustion and defeat, pressing her cheek against Daryl's chest as her arms snaked carefully around his waist. She listened to the soothing rhythm of his heart pounding fast and steady against her ear. Daryl curled his arms around her, his fingers playing in her golden hair, desperate to prolong the comfort he found from being held in Beth Greene's embrace.

They didn't speak again. They finished grooming each other and tending to each other's wounds as best they could with what they had by way of medical supplies. It was a more comfortable silence now at least, and the lingering glances and gentle touches they exchanged told Daryl that there was hope that everything, in time, could return to how it had been between them… maybe even better than it had been.

After they'd finished; the water cold and the air cool, they stood wrapped in towels, staring into the huge mirror above the sink. Daryl curled his arms around her waist and kissed softly along the curves of her shoulder until his mouth was buried in the warm soft spot behind her ear. He pulled her close and murmured words of encouragement, reassuring her things would be okay and that he would never leave. Somehow he found the strength to scoop her into his arms and carry her to bed. The way she clung to him as he laid her down told him she didn't want him to leave. He wasn't planning on going anywhere though, so propped himself up behind her, his own body collapsing in exhaustion against the headboard. Within minutes Beth was asleep, her soft sweet snoring filling the quiet darkness. Daryl was utterly shattered and wanted nothing more than to lie down, press himself against Beth's soft curves and drift off to sleep as he inhaled her sweet fragrance. In reality he knew all he'd be doing tonight would be sitting here watching over his girl as she slept safely next to him. He swore to himself he would make sure she was never on her own again, that he would protect her and care for her for as long as she'd let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

More than six weeks had passed since that night and just as he'd promised, Daryl hadn't let her out of his sight. He'd done his best to take care of her too, but if he was truthful, it had been Beth doing most of the caring. His injuries had been worse than he first thought and Beth had had to stitch two cuts and had pretty much confined him to bed for two weeks due to his cracked ribs and the severe bruising to his abdomen, which she wasn't entirely sure wasn't internal bleeding. And while his own injuries were in plain sight and easily treatable, Beth's weren't, and he hated that he had no idea how to help her. The wounds on her body had soon disappeared but the ones inflicted on her mind were much deeper. After six weeks of watching night after night as Beth tried and failed to rid herself of her demons, Daryl began to think they might never leave her.

During daylight hours, Beth was to all intents and purposes her usual self. She would keep the place clean, wash their clothes and cook whatever was available, usually what Daryl had managed to bag while on one of his ultra-short daytime hunting expeditions. Beth was trying to get back to how she once was, but she refused to leave the house and he knew she wasn't even half way back to being her old self. Her fire, her faith and optimism were no longer there. But it was when darkness fell that Daryl realised exactly how much harm had been done to her.

The archer had only dare sleep for minutes here and there during the last forty four nights. He'd spend his time watching her, guarding her. The first few weeks had been distressing; for both him and her. She'd tossed and turned, angrily growling indiscernible words through gritted teeth, her fists clenching at her sides. He knew she was back there, reliving the horror and the fear and the loneliness of that night. He also knew she needed to if she was ever going to come out the other side stronger.

Those first nights, he'd held her against his chest, tucked her head under his chin and tried to comfort her the best he could, stroking her hair and whispering soothing words. He even tried humming to her, low and steady as he pressed his lips to her temple and closed his eyes. His hand brushing rhythmically over the pale skin of her arm until her fists unfurled, until she eventually fell quiet and settled her body into his. She would then do nothing more than gently mumble and twitch against him until morning came. She looked more at peace and he hoped that meant she was dreaming of happier things.

Those were the better nights though, the ones he dreaded most were the ones where she cried in her sleep, deep shuddering sobs that vibrated through him like a jackhammer, and whatever he did wasn't enough to soothe her. Those were the nights where Beth would wake herself screaming, the intensity of the dream so real she couldn't bear it any longer. On those nights, he would pull her close and they would sit propped against the headboard together. He'd hold her tight as she wrapped her arms around him. Her tears would eventually stop falling and words would take their place.

They both tried to express how they felt; about what had happened, their hopes and their fears and their dreams for the future. Over the weeks, Daryl felt his own guilt and his own pain gradually easing too. He'd never been much of a talker and he'd never experienced this kind of emotional connection with anyone before either. These weeks he'd spent with Beth, although painful, had been the best of his life, they'd shown him what he'd been missing out on his entire life. Maybe he wouldn't be so emotionally stunted and awkward if he'd met someone like Beth years ago… when he'd been battered and hurting from his pa's beatings. When he'd needed comfort and someone like her to hold him and tell him it was going to be okay.

Daryl told Beth he would always protect her because they belonged with each other. That she was safe with him and he would look after her because she was his girl, she'd always be his girl. Beth tried to put into words how she'd felt that night, not the physical pain of the attack… those wounds had healed, but the mental pain of knowing she was so weak and small that she was unable to protect herself. Unable to stop something from happening to her that filled her with so much fear that she was left breathless. The panic at knowing her life lay in the hands of others, at knowing she could do nothing except wait to see who would triumph… the men who wanted to hurt her or the man who wanted to save her. She told him how she never wanted to feel that helpless again… ever.

Daryl promised the blonde she wouldn't have to. That he'd would teach her to fight, to shoot, to use his bow, to hunt and to track. He knew it was what she needed to hear. And he meant it, he would teach her everything he could. What he didn't tell her was how he knew she'd never need any of it…because he was never ever leaving her side again.

Dawn was breaking and Daryl was wide awake and laid flat out, hands behind his head, on his side of the bed. He was thinking about her, about what they should do, where they should go, if they should leave, even. He didn't get to decide anything before his thoughts were interrupted by a soft groaning and movement on the other side of the mattress. Daryl rolled over to lie next to his girl, who was currently sprawled out on her back after readjusting herself. He propped up onto his elbow to watch her breathing softly in and out. The early morning sun was now shining brightly across her face, basking her in a golden glow and he'd never seen her look more beautiful or peaceful. The archer chewed on his lip, smiling contentedly to himself as he lightly brushed his finger across her forehead, moving the stray blonde curl that lay across her eyes. She twitched for a second before turning onto her side to nuzzle her face against Daryl's and throw her arm over his waist. That was always his favorite part, the part where she clung to him like they were a proper couple. He knew she wasn't consciously doing it, but it made him feel loved and wanted all the same.

He pressed his lips gently to her temple, inhaling her fresh clean fragrance as her hair brushed his face. The soft feel and intoxicating smell of his girl drove him crazy, it sent his body and mind spiralling into places they shouldn't, but it also brought him happiness and peace like he'd never known before.

Once Beth had settled, Daryl slowly traced his calloused fingertips along the bare arm wrapped over his waist. Tracing shoulder to wrist, he became mesmerized as goose bumps erupted over her pale skin. He liked watching how her unconscious body reacted to his touch, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but imagine what her reaction would be if he did this to her while she was awake; if he did even more pleasurable things to her that he was sure she had no idea existed. Things he knew she would like and that would blow her mind. He knew it was wrong but sometimes he couldn't stop those thoughts creeping in, especially when, like now, he had an erection laying hot and heavy against his stomach, reminding him how much he wanted her. He wanted to please her so badly, to show her how it was supposed to feel… but he knew he couldn't.

As Daryl continued to lovingly stroke his woman he didn't fail to notice that this had been the first night since those men had taken her that she'd slept peacefully through until morning. No screaming, sweating, crying or muttering. He hoped that meant she'd finally turned a corner. She had an aura of contentment around her that he hadn't seen for so long, he'd almost given up hope of ever seeing it again. And knowing his girl had slept peacefully through the night for the first time in weeks allowed Daryl to breathe, properly breathe and switch off.

He laid his head down and pressed his forehead up against Beth's. He began to relax as he closed his eyes, letting the early morning sun warm his face. He let the soft pillows envelop him and within moments he'd drifted into a deep sleep. A sleep he didn't know he needed but that crept over his soul and gave him release from the angst that had taken up residence there. The dreams that came were happy and restful, they were comforting too as he remembered the taste of Beth's sweet lips on his, the sensations that had coursed through him as she'd touched him, the knowledge she'd wanted him, and how she'd made him feel like he was the most loved person in the world...

When Daryl opened his eyes, darkness greeted him. For the first time in weeks Beth's body wasn't next to him, her hair no longer tickling his face, and her breath no longer warming his chest as she lay curled against him. She was gone, her side of the bed cold and empty. Daryl's heart thumped hard and fast in his chest as his mind raced with a thousand awful scenarios, a nauseous feeling churning in his gut until he was incapable of breathing.

"Beth! Beth!" Daryl was becoming frantic as he called out her name, almost falling over himself as he picked up his bow and hurtled towards the door and down the stairs.

Daryl had already barrelled in and out of most of the darkened rooms in the house before Beth answered him from the kitchen. "In here… what is it? Daryl? Is everythin' okay?"

Daryl burst through the kitchen door, his eyes immediately seeking her out. Beth glanced over her shoulder and the smile he thought he'd never see again was once more plastered across her beautiful face, back where it belonged. Daryl could do nothing except pant breathlessly and stare, slowly shaking his head yes, unable to form words as his eyes raked over her.

The blonde was stood at the stove stirring something. She was barefoot, wearing nothing but one of Daryl's plaid button down shirts. It was huge on her but the sight of it wrapped around her tiny body made his heart pound, his pulse race, and a yearning for her to once again burn hot and deep within his soul.

Since that night, he'd tried, he really had, to push every single one of those dirty, inappropriate thoughts away, vowing to never think on them again, telling himself that Beth being back with him was enough. That his little fantasies and stolen touches were enough to satisfy him. And they had been… until now. Because now he was staring at the most beautiful woman he'd ever laid eyes on, wearing nothing but his half unbuttoned shirt and a smile, and he couldn't stop his body from racing with desire and lust as an inferno started to engulf his soul.

"Daryl! I thought somethin' bad had happened!" Beth rolled her eyes at the archer in mock annoyance as her own heartbeat slowed at the knowledge there was no emergency. Daryl didn't respond, just carried on looking at her as if in shock.

"So… if everythin's all right, why d'ya look like you've just seen a ghost? And why d'ya have your crossbow with ya?" Beth cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brow inquisitively as she tried to work out what was wrong with him.

Daryl looked around him in the dim light of the room and he was confused, not entirely sure he wasn't dreaming. "What time is it?" He asked as he dropped his bow onto the table, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to see more clearly.

Beth padded across the cold tiled floor towards him, grabbing his hands and pulling them from his face, as she smiled at the sleepy man in front of her. "About 8 o'clock I think, it's only just dark… Daryl, ya slept the whole day. Ya were shattered. Now sit. No arguments." Beth pulled out a chair and motioned for the archer to sit. "I was jus' makin' us supper. Ya need to eat."

Daryl knew he wasn't dreaming as soon as Beth's soft hands touched him. His mind started to race uncontrollably with every one of those inappropriate thoughts once more as he felt a sudden thrill course through him at the forcefulness of Beth's commands. His Beth was finally back. But in that same moment, an overwhelming wave of anger, frustration and panic washed over him as he looked up to meet her eyes.

The realisation of what it would feel like to lose her hit him like a freight train. "Why weren't ya there? Why didn't ya… ya shoulda woken me, damn it Beth, anythin' coulda hap…" Daryl paused for a second, thinking better of shouting at her after seeing her huge blue eyes fill with fear, wondering what she'd done wrong and why he was shouting at her.

The girl had absolutely no idea how he felt about her, how just the thought of losing her drove him insane with grief. She was clueless to how he felt about her, and that even one second without her was one second too long.

"Scared the shit outta me when ya weren't there when I woke, is all." Daryl's voice was softer, full of affection now as he watched her walking back to the stove. He knew she was upset and he knew it was all his fault. He couldn't be mad at her for not understanding how he felt, not when he was too cowardly to tell her, he couldn't be anything except in awe of her… at her strength and faith and at her ability to instil peace and calm into his soul in a way no one else ever could.

Daryl chewed down on the pad of his thumb as he watched her. "M'sorry. Didn't mean ta snap…" The first apology Daryl could ever remember making was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Daryl what's wrong?" Beth turned around to look at him as she waited for an answer, but when nothing came, she knew she'd have to make the first move. She turned back to the stove to stir the soup in distraction.

"M'sorry too. I…I didn't think you'd notice I was gone. Ya were fast sleep, ya looked so peaceful and I…I slept so well last night. I felt good when I woke earlier…for the first time in a long time I felt like my old self, and I just wanted to get up; to write my journal, enjoy the sunshine, make ya supper, I even went outside into the orchard to get these app…" Beth didn't get chance to finish babbling on before Daryl's two warm strong arms were snaking themselves around her waist, his firm muscular body was pressing into her from behind and his face was burying itself into the crook of her neck as he kissed her shoulder over and over.

"Course I fuckin' noticed, Beth. Ya think I wouldn't panic when ya weren't next ta me? Ya think it wouldn't kill me if ya left? If someone hurt ya again? Ya think I wouldn't miss ya? Yer got no fuckin' idea how much I..." Daryl stopped, he couldn't say it. His breath was coming in hard and rapid bursts now, warm against her skin as he clung desperately to her.

It was all too much… everything was hitting him at once, the realisation of how much he loved her and how close he'd come all those weeks ago to losing her, without really knowing her at all, without getting to live the life he wanted with her by his side. The relief from knowing she was okay, her scent on his shirt, her soft curves moulding perfectly against the hard lines of his body as he crushed himself into her, the way after everything that had happened she was still his sweet and innocent Beth, and the way she had no bloody idea about the things he wanted to do to her right now… it was all so overwhelming. And as much as he knew he should stop, run and hide, he'd also never wanted something as much as he wanted Beth Greene right now.

He wanted to climb inside her, wrap himself around her heart and never let go. He knew, without a doubt it was love, his soul had fallen in love with hers and he'd finally found his home, the place he belonged. It was something he never thought would happen to someone like him. But now it had, he had this mad desire to give her everything she desired, to take away the bad memories and replace them with new beautiful ones. To hide her away from the danger in this godforsaken world and keep her for himself for as long as he could.

Beth turned in his arms until she was facing him, forcing Daryl's head up from her shoulder. Beth pressed both of her palms into his chest, pushing him away until she could see his face clearly.

Daryl gradually lifted his eyes to meet hers. Even in the candlelight of the kitchen they glowed the prettiest shade of blue he'd ever seen. They were filled with that verve for life once more. And as Beth started to speak he found himself drowning in them, hypnotized by the way they pulled him in and made him feel at peace.

"I'm not gonna leave, why would I leave without ya? Where would I go?" Beth was gazing back into his doubtful blue eyes, eyes that were brim full of emotions she didn't quite understand. A look of concern and confusion etched itself onto her face as she tried to understand what was bothering him; why he'd been so angry, so hurt. Why he looked so sad.

"Daryl…I promise, I'm not ever leavin' and no one's gonna hurt me, okay?" They each continued to stare at the other, each becoming lost in the beautiful moment as they realised what was finally happening between them. "I meant what I said when we were together that night. I wanted you then and I still want you now…I just wasn't ready before now." Beth's words were spoken so softly, he felt them deep inside.

Daryl gnawed nervously on his lip as he tried to find the words to tell her he wanted her too, to try and explain even half of what he felt for her. Beth scrunched her fingers in Daryl's t-shirt, waiting for an answer… for anything. For him to tell her she wasn't completely mad. Their faces drifting closer and closer as time stood still around them.

Beth leant forward, stopping only when her lips were so close to his he could feel the warmth radiating from them. Her fingers crept their way upwards over his chest and neck until they reached the hair at his nape. She wound the dark strands tightly in her fists as Daryl closed his eyes. Just as he thought he couldn't hold out from making her his a moment longer, he felt Beth's lips graze against his, finally giving him the permission he needed. "Kiss me?"

He opened his eyes and his hands found her face. He cradled it as his thumbs traced a delicate line over her jaw. His mouth claiming hers before she could even register what was happening. He kissed her fast and hard as Beth tried her best to settle their lips and tongues into a less frenzied rhythm. Daryl groaned out as the blonde slowed and deepened the kiss, their tongues now twirling and dancing together perfectly. He closed his arms around her waist, pulling her onto her toes as he flattened their bodies together.

Daryl eventually broke the kiss, his mouth instead searing a trail of hot wet passionate kisses from Beth's lips to the hollow at the base of her throat and up to her ear. His hands slid under the hem of her shirt, gliding smoothly and firmly upwards over the soft curves of Beth's thighs and hips, his fingers digging in almost painfully as he held her naked waist and pulled her against his growing erection. He knew he was being too rough and fast but he couldn't stop. He didn't want to stop either because he needed it, he needed her like an addict needed a fix, she'd been all he could think about for so long it was nothing short of release to be able to touch her for real.

Beth moaned out as the tip of his tongue played teasingly around the shell of her ear, his teeth nipping at her lobe as his hands moved higher under her shirt, cupping her small and perfect breasts, tugging her nipples until they were solid peaks.

He could feel the goose bumps erupting across her skin as his calloused fingertips dragged over her flesh, just as they had done those times she'd lay asleep, unaware of his attentions.

Without warning, Beth pulled back, shoving her hands into Daryl's chest to separate their bodies and break his ministrations. His heart stopped knowing she was rejecting him, realising he'd messed things up already by being way too rough and eager, taking what wasn't his to take. Just as he was about to apologise and leave, Beth spun around to face the stove, gasping as an awful burning smell started to permeate through the kitchen.

"Aarhhh!" she groaned through a stifled laugh.

The saucepan was burnt black, the soup ruined from being ignored for so long. Beth turned off the gas and moved the pan to the back of the stove.

"Well that's supper ruined! Your fault for distractin' me!" Beth started to giggle but Daryl spun her straight back around and pressed his lips into hers, silencing the sweet sound of laughter he thought he'd never hear again. Relief washed over him as he now understood why she'd pushed him away, knowing it wasn't him after all.

"Weren't supper I wanted." He kissed her again, softly this time as his hands cupped her backside and he lifted her off the ground, guiding her long silky legs around his waist. Beth moaned appreciatively as she pressed their bodies together, her hands tugging at his hair and nails scraping along his scalp.

"Hhmmmm, what did ya want then?" Beth asked breathlessly, her mouth following the contours of his jaw as his whiskers scratched her lips deliciously.

"Yunno…" Daryl mumbled as he trailed off, shrugging and ducking his head. Beth moaned out internally, knowing she was going to have to push him, once again.

"No. I don't know…Say it. Tell me what ya want." Beth blew warm air gently across Daryl's ear before sucking the lobe between her teeth. Which elicited the exact reaction she was hoping for.

Daryl growled out and ground Beth's pelvis over the growing bulge in his pants as his tongue licked a long hard line upwards from just above her breasts to her lips.

"You. I want you… want ya ta be my girl. I need ya Beth." Daryl spoke with a new found confidence as his hands dug into the soft pale flesh of Beth's ass. He slid his fingers under the thin fabric of her tiny white lace panties, parting her flesh as he knead her backside, listening to her sweet and wanton groaning. He walked them towards the door, heading for the safe familiarity of their bedroom, their bed. Daryl buried his mouth under the collar of her shirt, sucking and licking at Beth's throat until her head was thrown back in ecstasy and her panting and his racing heart were the only sounds he could hear thrumming through his veins.

Their bedroom was surprisingly well lit, the full moon outside bathing Beth in a bright silvery glow. Daryl stood at the end of their bed, gazing down on her as she lay there splayed out and smiling… waiting for him to make the next move. His hands were running long firm strokes up and down the smooth skin of her bare legs as he took a moment to admire the beautiful sight before him.

"Ya sure ya wanna do this? We don't hafta if ya ain't ready." Daryl asked, half expecting rejection, even now.

"I want to…I wanna be your girl in every way…I always have Daryl, I just needed time." Beth placed her hands over his as they continued to stroke a line from her knee to hip. Her eyes locking with his as her pupils bled black into blue, desire and passion sparking with nervousness at the knowledge her next words would change things between them forever.

"I love ya … I've been in love with ya since long before that night. We're meant to be together, Daryl. We found each other because of those men, in spite of those men." They continued to stare at each other, their eyes darting frantically back and forth as their hearts began to bang. "Everythin' that happened got us to_ this_ point... and now we get to finish what they started. I want ya to make love to me. Show me ya still want me."

Daryl didn't know how to respond to so many revelations. He swallowed hard, his mouth dry and his head spinning. Of course, he knew Beth loved him, Beth had loved every single one of their strange little family. He'd just never dared hope she'd fallen _in love _with him, especially after that night and everything since. He wanted to tell her it was the same for him too, that he'd fallen in stupid crazy love with her, that he'd wanted her so badly for so long he thought his heart might burst. That he would do anything to keep her safe and that he would love her until his dying day. But he didn't know where to start.

So instead the archer decided to do as she asked, make love to her and show her what he couldn't tell her with words. He held her heated gaze and let his fingers drift over her shirt, peeling it from her body one button at a time until Beth was exposed, naked except for her white lace panties. Lace panties that left nothing to the imagination, and although he'd seen her naked before, he knew this time it would be different. This time he didn't have to feel guilty or dirty about his thoughts and fantasies. It was okay for him to touch her, to look at her, to lose himself in his girl and enjoy it, because she wanted him to. This time he didn't have to turn away in shame at the way his body was reacting to being close to her.

Still stood at the end of their bed, his hooded eyes locked with her dark ones as he hooked his fingers inside Beth's underwear and slid them down her long legs before throwing them to the floor. He grabbed her ankles, dragging her towards him and pulling her feet onto his shoulders. He began to kiss along the inside of her legs, one then the other, from heel to knee, not missing a single inch of flesh as he went. He watched as Beth writhed and gasped, as she bit down on her lower lip in anticipation of his next move. He dropped her feet to the mattress and started to undress himself, he wanted to feel her naked body against his and he didn't want to wait any longer.

Beth watched his every movement, intrigued at the way his perfect tanned muscles bunched and flexed as he stripped. His underwear was the last item to go, and he couldn't help but see the look of shock, maybe even panic on Beth's face. How her eyes grew big and she sucked in a silent breath as she fixed her stare on his manhood.

Daryl knelt over her, tipping her chin so she was looking at him. "Hey, I ain't gonna hurt ya baby. I'm gonna make it feel so good ya ain't never gonna want me ta stop." Beth smiled and eagerly nodded her understanding. She looked excited enough to explode as Daryl smirked and ran his thumb back and forth over her now swollen lips.

He leant forward and claimed her mouth with his once more. Right now he needed to kiss her more than he needed to breathe. He needed that feeling of acceptance, the one he'd felt when they were in the tent. Beth twirled her tongue with his, sucking softly at his lips before pulling him closer and kissing him harder.

Daryl pulled up with a growl, sliding his hands along the length of her arms and gently raising them above her head. He held them against the mattress for a moment as he kissed her face, feeling her mouth curl into a smile and a soft nervous giggle fall from her lips.

"Don't move… I wanna look at my girl." He mumbled quietly against her mouth before grinning back at her and pressing one more kiss to her lips.

He let go of her arms and stood up to admire the sight of the blonde stretched out naked before him. She really was the most perfect and beautiful thing he'd ever seen. His eyes roamed slowly downwards from her face as he took in the swell of her breasts, the flat of her stomach, the curve of her hips and the soft blonde hair between her legs, his tongue licking appreciatively over his lips and his dick twitching hard against his stomach.

He reached out and ran the palm of his hand from the hollow at the base of her throat all the way down the centre of her chest, between her breasts and through the dip of her navel, brushing through the top of her pubic hair before trailing off between her legs. He watched how she arched into his touch, her body moaning for more as she groaned out through heavy breaths. He watched as every hair on her body bristled and her flesh goose bumped as his rough hand made contact with her soft skin.

His big rough hands then cupped her breasts, covering them completely as he caressed the pale mounds until her nipples puckered into solid pink peaks once more. Her breath was now coming in short sharp bursts and he could see her chest rising and falling as her heart pounded hard and fast. He watched her fists ball in the covers above her head, in the exact place he'd left them and he could feel her heart thumping in unison with his own, skipping a beat every time his mouth made contact with her breast.

Daryl flicked and licked one nipple while twirling the other between his fingers, his free hand linking through hers as they lay stretched above her head. Daryl's mouth began to move slowly downwards, trailing a heated path of kisses along the centre of her body, his fingers following behind and tracing delicate lines over her now flushed and sensitive skin. His mouth moving ever closer to its destination, his tongue swirling in circles around her navel then lower, through the triangle of curly blonde hair until he could smell how wet she was, how turned on she was by his touch alone.

"Daryl?" Beth squeaked out his name in panic and was suddenly on her elbows, eyes wide, watching him. Her face flushed pink in embarrassment as Daryl settled himself between her thighs, his face so close to her intimate parts she had to fight the urge to clench her legs shut.

"Hey, jus' relax. Yer gonna like this…'kay?" Daryl grabbed the side of Beth's face, pulling himself up just enough to run his tongue over the join of her lips before kissing her slowly and gently for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally parted they were both left breathless and burning with a renewed desperate need for one another. Beth grinned shyly and nodded as her whole body began to throb and her stomach somersaulted at Daryl's words alone. She moaned out as she fell back onto the bed, rolling her eyes and covering her face with her hands.

Daryl groaned inside at just how much of a turn on it was to see her so shy and nervous. To know he was going to be the first, the only man to ever see her like this. She really did have no idea how utterly gorgeous and perfect she was.

The archer began to lavish hot wet open mouthed kisses over the insides of Beth's thighs, his hands gradually spreading her legs wide until she was completely open to him, her soaking slit glistening in the half light of the room. The smell and sight of her, inviting him in, was nothing short of heaven and he wasn't quite sure he could hold back, his cock now leaking ribbons of pre-cum and leaving a sticky wet trail across his stomach in its desperate need to be inside Beth's body.

Daryl started slowly, lightly licking the length of her pussy as Beth gasped at the new and strange sensation. He could feel how tense she still was, despite his best efforts to relax her. So he licked again, this time concentrating on her clit. He suckled gently as he slid the tips of his fingers back and forth through her soaking folds, circling just inside her tight wet entrance, before alternating and rubbing his thumb across her increasingly hardening clit and dragging his tongue the length of her slit, lapping up her juices. After a few moments Beth's mind and body started to descend into ecstasy, her hands no longer covering her face but were instead threaded through Daryl's hair. She held him firmly in place, as though she thought he might leave or stop. She didn't understand though, he couldn't have stopped now even if she'd asked him to, he was lost somewhere between his wildest fantasy and heaven.

Beth's body was begging him for more, moving and throbbing in ways that made Daryl groan out. She arched her back, pushing her hips forward as Daryl swirled the tip of his tongue around her hardened nub. He knew she was getting close, her breathing was erratic and her moans were mixed with whispers of his name. Every time he did something new with his tongue she would writhe around and pant her appreciation. When he finally slipped his middle finger completely inside her, she clamped her walls around him, so close to orgasm he couldn't just feel it erupting inside her, he could taste it and smell it.

"Oh, ohhhh Daryl…. That feels so good. I can't…. What is…" Daryl slid his free hand along her body and cupped her breast, massaging and squeezing until Beth could do nothing except pant and mutter nonsense.

He worked his finger in and out of her tight hole, slowly stretching her, feeling her massaging around him as her insides began to throb and she was curling her fingers almost painfully in his hair. He knew she was just about to go over the edge so he pushed in another finger, curling them both forward to hit just the right spot as he pinched her nipple and sucked at her clit. A second later Beth's body was ripped apart by the most intense orgasm he'd ever watched anyone experience. Arousal gushed warm and sticky over his fingers as her walls convulsed around them with such strength he actually thought something was wrong. Beth's entire body was in spasm, pulsing and shaking as her hips bucked uncontrollably. She panted out his name through deep shuddering breaths and right then Daryl knew he'd never witness anything so beautiful again.

He pulled his fingers from her warmth and crawled up her body, crashing his lips into hers, groaning as he filled her mouth with his tongue, needing to be as close as possible to her. Beth kissed him back with equal fervour until neither could breathe. He rolled off to lay next to her, his hand splaying across her abdomen to calm her shaking and breathless body. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her, over and over, shushing her and brushing her hair away from her sweaty face as he held her tight. "That feel good? Huh? Shit ya taste so good Beth."

Beth nodded frantically, her body flushed pink and covered in a sheen of sweat as her heart finally started to slow to a more normal rhythm. "What… was that? It was…I didn't know… Daryl, how do you know how to do that? I really didn't know…" Beth was struggling for words to express the completely new feeling of ecstasy flowing through her veins, and as good as that made him feel, Daryl couldn't help but feel curious.

Daryl cupped her face and turned her to look at him, quickly stealing one more kiss from her swollen pink lips. "Was that yer first time?" Beth furrowed her brow in confusion as Daryl ran his finger down the side of her face.

"Mmmmm." Beth nodded. "I told ya, I haven't done anythin' like that before."

"Nah, I don't mean sex… I mean… gettin' off. Ya ever had an orgasm before? Ya ever touched yerself down there?" Beth quickly shook her head no, but even in the darkened room Daryl could see her blushing with embarrassment.

"Hey, ain't nothin' ta be embarrassed about." Daryl's eyes began to wander over her glistening body as he began to think about all the other things he wanted to do to her. All the things he could show her that would blow her mind.

His fingers began tracing circles around her still pebbled nipples, as Beth started to brush the palm of her hand over Daryl's chest, her eyes following the contours of his muscles until she was looking at his erection once more. This time with hunger not horror.

"I wanna touch you like ya touched me… with my mouth. Teach me." Beth whispered, as her eyes flickered up to meet his and her hand stroked gently over the silk like skin of his shaft.

Daryl couldn't stop himself from groaning out and closing his eyes. He didn't answer straight away, he wanted to prolong the feel of her tiny warm hand as it innocently explored his manhood for the first time, touching him with such care and love he would've been happy to stay right here forever.

Beth began to slowly stroke his length up and down with one hand as the other palmed his balls. Her fingers were curled so gently around his cock he wanted to scream for her to use more pressure, more speed… because he needed to come. It was an excruciatingly frustrating, but beautiful sensation and he knew from that touch alone that Beth Greene did not need instruction from him in anything, least of all how to pleasure him.

As Daryl felt his body begin to tighten and thrum with the first signs of climax, he grabbed her hand, carefully pulling it away from his dick as he pressed his mouth into the soft spot under her ear. "Not now. Wanna be inside ya when I come. I wanna make love ta ya."

Daryl rolled himself to between her legs, his erection pressing hard into the warm sticky wetness between her thighs. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, as Daryl stroked his hand along her cheek, moving her messy hair way from her eyes. He crashed his mouth into hers, his tongue eagerly filling every crevice of her mouth until she was panting as heavily as he was.

Daryl reached down between their bodies and slid his fingers between her slippery folds, moving them back and forth over her clit, as she moaned out and bit and sucked at his neck. When he knew she was ready, he moved his hand to grab his rock hard dick and pressed its weeping head to her entrance. He stopped for only for a second, claiming her lips with his and kissing her slowly and softly, enjoying the way her sweet wanton moaning vibrated over his tongue and down through his body. He wanted to remember this moment forever, the moment he finally became Beth Greene's man in every single way.

As his mouth moved over hers and her hands clung to his back, he pushed into Beth's body. It was quick and it was unceremonious, but neither had ever felt more at home than they did at the moment their bodies became one. Daryl stilled for a while, fully sheathed inside Beth's warm tight centre, as he let her get used to the new and strange feeling of fullness and pressure. If he was honest he needed the break more than she probably did. He wanted to look at her, and he wanted to hold on for as long as he could.

He pressed his forehead down into the blonde's, one hand cupping her chin as he began to place passionate kisses across her face. "Ya feel so good Beth. Yer mine now, yer always gonna be my girl."

He inched back up through her tightness, unable to stop himself groaning at the exquisite sensation of her walls gripping him like a vice. He studied her beautiful face as he slid back in, then out, then in… her face flushing but her eyes remaining fixed on him as she groaned out and whimpered in pleasure on every one of his forward strokes.

Beth suddenly wrapped her legs tightly around his butt and used her heels to pull him deeper, moaning as the sensation of him bumping her cervix sent a throbbing through her entire core. Her nails dug hard into the flesh of his shoulders as she mumbled words of praise.

"Ya like that, huh?" Daryl whispered back, as he sucked at his girl's neck, finding a faster rhythm that he hoped wasn't hurting her. "Mmmmhhhh." Beth nodded frantically and began to move her hips against Daryl's thrusting.

"Ya gonna come for me again? C'mon baby, wanna see yer beautiful face when ya come." Daryl drawled, his breath coming in short sharp bursts against her shoulder as he growled out at every upward stroke.

Daryl pushed one hand between their sweat covered bodies, sliding it downwards until his fingers found her hardened clit. He began to rub, over and over, round and round, as his thrusts became deeper and faster, concentrating on taking his girl to climax once more.

Beth's body went rigid and he could feel her centre beginning to flutter around his dick as she dug her nails into his back and her heels into his backside. "Daryl… please, oh God. It feels so good... I'm...I'm gonna come! Don't stop!"

"C'mon Beth. Feels so good inside ya baby, so wet, so tight…" Daryl couldn't finish before a wave of euphoria washed over him. He was so close, so close to that release his body so badly needed. He slowed down his thrusting, stroking long and slow until Beth arched upwards, throwing her head back and began to whimper out his name. She grabbed at his body and pulled it down into hers for the last time as he felt her hit orgasm. He pushed himself into her one last time, grunting as he bottomed out and her pulsing walls took him to his own orgasm.

Daryl curled his arms around his girl, buried his head into the crook of her neck and closed his eyes as a blinding white light fired off and he finally released his seed deep inside Beth's quivering body. He was marking her as his, claiming her in a way that no one ever had before, and no one except him ever would again. He was giving himself to the only woman he'd ever loved, in the only way he knew how.

They rolled onto their sides and Beth cradled him in her arms, holding him lovingly against her heaving and shaking body, her trembling legs threading through his and her hands stroking softly through his messy sweaty hair. He lay motionless in Beth's embrace as his body returned to plateau, enjoying her affectionate and soothing touches. That part was new and he liked it. He'd never held, nor been held by a woman after sex before. He'd never felt the need for it, and now lying here with Beth, he knew that was because he'd never trusted them, never felt intimate with them despite having just had sex with them. It wasn't even a question where Beth was concerned though. It felt right because his heart and soul had told him it was right.

"Daryl?" Beth pushed Daryl's head away from her shoulder so she could see him. She smiled as she ran a fingertip over the scar above his eye, the one she'd stitched weeks earlier and Daryl smiled back at her. "Mmmm...what now?" He teased playfully before kissing the end of her nose and pushing a stray golden curl behind her ear.

"I love you. I'm always gonna love ya. You're my man, Daryl Dixon and nothin' else matters. I know you're gonna take care of me and keep me safe... I didn't say thank you, not properly, for savin' me back then, and not givin' up on me… so thank you."

"I never saved ya. Ya saved yerself Beth, ain't no way either of us woulda gotten outta there alive if ya hadn't killed Joe. Yer strong. I know ya don't think ya are, but it's the truth. Strong in ways I'll never be strong." Daryl held her face and pressed his lips to hers, his heart thumping at the realisation he could and should tell her he loved her.

"I found someone who loves me despite how much of a pain in the ass I am, an' I found someone I can love back...I love ya Beth. It's only ever been you an' I'm gonna love ya fer the rest a' my life." They lay gazing at each other for a while and Daryl felt a weight shifting. He realised how stupid he'd been to have been scared to say those three little words all his life. They were just words, they meant nothing on their own. It was the feelings in his heart and soul that mattered. But he knew if Beth needed to hear them, he would say them… every day if that's what she needed.

"I know, Daryl... It's nice to hear ya say it, but ya already show me every single day how much ya love me." She whispered her reply. Beth didn't say another word, not right now. She understood how much courage that had taken for Daryl to admit out loud. So instead she gave him her most innocent and beautiful smile before giggling and pushing him into the mattress as she rolled herself on top of him.

Beth sat herself up, rubbing her hands in big firm circles across his chest as her fingers tugged at the patches of hair there. Daryl watched as she began to slowly slide her soaking centre over his limp and spent cock.

"Can we do it again?" Beth asked, innocently. Daryl groaned inside knowing it would be ages yet before he'd be up to going again.

"Hey, I ain't seventeen no more. Gonna take a while 'til yer 'ole man can go again." Daryl grabbed Beth's hips and smiled playfully at her. "Don't mean I can't pleasure the girl I love in other ways though."

Beth let out a groan of excited contentment, and Daryl wasn't sure if it was due to his second declaration of love or the thought of him showing her even more new and amazing things. He liked to think it was both.

As he dragged Beth's body along his and settled her pussy over his face, his tongue trailing back and forth through her sticky folds, he randomly wondered if everyone eventually found this kind of happiness, or if he'd just somehow ended up the luckiest damn redneck alive.

**A/N Well there it is! Thanks for reading xx**


End file.
